


The Ties That Bind Them

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts when Sam and the guys were rookies, they save Andy's dad, and form strong bonds. Of course there are a few twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sits watching the beautiful brunette out of the corner of his eye. He smiles and thinks back to the first time he met her, four years ago. Her dad was his T.O.; two years into single fatherhood and a year and a half into the bottom of a bottle.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_**She had been sitting on this very couch in the lounge when he walked in to get coffee. He recognized her from pictures on her dad's desk. He was only a couple of months in and he could tell things weren't good in the McNally house. He hadn't seen her smile once in the two months he'd seen her there. She was a cute young girl and he thought it was sad that she never smiled. A 14 year old should never carry the worries she did.** _

_**He poured a cup of coffee and went over to the couch. The sports channel was on which he was fairly sure meant she wasn't paying attention as she did her homework. That was until she mumbled something about Gretzky being the best hockey player ever.** _

_**He chuckled. "Hey!" She looked sideways at him. "I'm umm...I'm Sam. Swarek. I work with your dad. Well he's actually my T.O."** _

_**Andy had heard her dad talk about his newest round of rookies. He really liked them all but especially Sam. "I know who you are." She muttered quietly.** _

_**He nodded. This was NOT going to be easy. "Andrea right?"** _

_**She crinkled her nose. "My mom...my mother is... was the only one that called me THAT."** _

_**Sam smiled. "Ok. What can I call you then?"** _

_**She shrugged. "Andy I guess. Just NOT Andrea." She snapped a little. A blush covered her cheeks. "Sorry. Please."** _

_**He nodded. "No problem Andy." More quiet as she turned her attention back to her homework. He thought of Sarah and how she withdrew from everyone and everything after her attack. "So, I was at the diner a couple of blocks up for lunch today. Had a BLT and there was something wrong with it."** _

_**She looked at him like he was insane that he was talking to her. "So? Did you tell them?"** _

_**He held back his smile and nodded. "Yep. The waitress asked what was wrong and I told her I didn't know but she'd better call a Hambulance."** _

_**It took about three seconds and she broke out in the most ridiculous laugh he'd ever heard. She even snorted and then laughed harder at that. He could no longer hold back his smile and laughed with her.** _

_**She finally got herself together and shook her head. "You're a dork."** _

_**He'd been called that a few times by Sarah when he pulled that joke out. He shrugged. "Been called worse."** _

From that day on they formed a friendship. He was the youngest of the rookies, 18, having joined right out of high school. He was the one that physically drug her dad off to rehab.

Sam excelled at the rookie scavenger hunt coming back with almost $5,000 worth of money and drugs. This adventure earned him being requested by Guns and Gangs for a few small ops, none more than a day or two. He did so well that by the time he was a year in they were ready to send him off on a long op.

He spent six months under and had been very successful. He was arrested and brought in with everyone else. After they were all processed he was released. He was in desperate need of some decent coffee, a hot shower and clean clothes. He headed to the lounge and stopped short when he saw her.

He knew he looked like hell and probably smelled a little too but he couldn't resist the urge to talk to her. She was 16 now. He'd missed her birthday by a couple of months. He made a mental note to get her a present.

He walked over and sat down. "Hard at work as usual?" He saw the corners of her lips curl.

She'd heard he was there. "You're back." She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. She crinkled her nose. "And you smell a little Sammy."

He laughed. "Yeah well, I was playing a drug addict. They don't shower much."

She shook her head. "What's stopping you from going now?"

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd come say hi to a friend."

She broke out in a huge smile. "Glad you made it back safe."

He nodded. "Thanks. Been ok?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Had a birthday." He nodded. "Made the varsity basketball team."

He smiled big. "Andy! That's great! Got any games soon?" She nodded. "I'll be there."

They talked a little longer and then he went to get cleaned up. He had drinks at the Penny with the guys and was back to work in a week. He went to all of Andy's games that he could with the rest of the guys.

He spent another 8 months on the street before he was called away again. It only lasted three months this time. Andy's birthday was quickly approaching again. She had always been a cute girl but now had turned into a beautiful woman.

Tommy had been clean and sober for a while _because_ of Sam. Their bond was a little different from the one he had with the others. He literally had Sam to thank for the life he had now. He had noticed Sam noticing his daughter differently. He liked him and was ok with her going on a date with him if she wanted.

It was poker night when he approached the subject. He made sure they were alone. "Swarek."

Sam cringed a little at his last name. "Yes, sir?"

He chuckled. "I've seen the way you look at my daughter."

Internally he said _SHIT_ but said out loud. "Sir, I have _nothing_ but respect for Andy. I would _never..."_

Tommy held up his hand for him to be quiet and Sam cringed again. "Sammy, you're a good young man and a _ny_ father would be happy to have you dating their daughter." Sam waited for the BUT. "That includes me."

Sam nearly choked. "What?"

Tommy laughed. "Son, I'm saying that I'm ok with you asking my daughter out if that's what you want."

He couldn't believe his ex T.O. was giving him permission to date his daughter. All he could do was smile and nod. "Umm. Thank you sir."

He wasn't even sure she'd say yes. Of course they had been friends but maybe he was the only one interested in more. Two weeks passed before he got the courage to ask her out.

She was at the station again waiting for her dad. He tried to be nonchalant about going into the lounge. She saw him as soon as he walked in. "Hey Sammy!"

His heart melted at her smile and the way she said his name. "McNally!" He nodded and finished making his coffee. He walked over to where she was sitting. "How's it going?" Nodding to her work.

She smiled and chewed on her lip. "Great. I graduate in a few months."

He sat down on the table on front of her. "I know. That's great." They talked about a few other things. "So umm..." He ran his hands across his thighs. "I was wondering if umm..."

She thought a nervous Sam was cute. She also wondered if she should put him out of his misery. "You ok?"

He chuckled and reached out taking her hand. "I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner Thursday night?"

She feigned surprise. "Like a date?"

 _Oh! No!_ He thought. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT_! "Umm...well..."

She giggled and squeezed his hand. "I'm kidding. Of course. I would love to."

Sam had never been happier. Three days later he took her out to dinner and a movie, left her at her front door with a kiss goodnight.

With the exception of the three months spent with the Shaw's, she'd been sitting in the lounge at 15 Division waiting for her dad every work day for the last four years. Her mom left them when she was 12 and her dad turned to a bottle to cope. Luckily for both of them he had amazing friends and they carried his ass off to rehab. Since that day she's called those men uncle, except one because he wasn't much older than her. They'd become friends even though he'd been gone some doing UC. He was the one that physically drug her dad into a car for his rehab stint.

Today she was there for a different reason. It had been three weeks since her first date with Sam. He was on nights now and her only chance to see him was after school and before he started shift. That's what had her sitting in the lounge this time; sitting beside each other, hands next to each other with their pinkies hooked around each other. Neither were big on public displays of affection and Sam _was_ at work.

She tugged on his pinkie so he would look at her. "What would you think about me going to the academy?"

He smiled and tugged on her this time. "Thinking about joining the family business? Becoming a cop like your dad and your uncles?"

She shrugged and half smiled. " _Maybe become a cop like you_." She mumbled.

He nudged her. "Finish high school and college before you make that decision McNally." She giggled at how he used her last name and he rolled his eyes. "You've got all the time in the world to decide what you want to do."

His third day of night shifts he got an unexpected visit. Donovan Boyd, his handler with Guns and Gangs, was there with a new job. He was glad that Andy wasn't there yet. "I don't know Boyd. I'll have to think about it."

He'd heard rumors that Swarek had a girlfriend. "So it's true then?" Sam looked at him confused and Boyd chuckled. "Word on the street is you have a girlfriend."

Sam was by no means ashamed of what he had with Andy. He nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I understand. Look Sammy, I have _no idea_ how long this op could last. Just think long and hard about it ok?"

He nodded. He knew Andy would be there soon so he quickly changed. They met in their usual place and relaxed before he had to work. Andy could tell something was on his mind. "You ok?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from her for long. She was a natural at reading people. He gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Hey! Since you don't have school in the morning, how about we have breakfast when I get off?"

Andy smiled and nodded. She had really missed spending time with him. "I'd love to."

He looked around before he leaned over and kissed her. They were interrupted when Oliver came in and said. "Hey! None of that you two!"

Both turned three shades of red before he gave her a quick peck and went back to his side of the sofa. It was almost time for Parade so he kissed her quickly again and said goodbye. He had a few minutes to talk to his friends before Boyko came in. He told them about the op and asked their opinions. They all said the same thing. "Talk to Andy."

He got a call from Boyd during shift to let him know that he'd be leaving in two weeks if he said yes. Armed with that information he prayed that his shift would go by fast so he could talk to her. He was finally able to pick her up and they drove to their favorite diner.

Once they got settle and ordered she said. "Out with it Swarek."

He chuckled. "You know, you'd be an absolutely frightening interrogator." She gave him a raised eyebrow and he took a sip of his coffee before he spoke. "Ok. Boyd came to see me this morning."

Andy's stomach flipped because she knew Boyd was his handler when he went under. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "When?"

He frowned that she automatically assumed he took the job. "I haven't accepted yet."

She frowned this time. "Why not?"

He took her hand. "Because of you, of us. I thought we had...I thought things were going good here."

She smiled softly at his uncertainty and squeezed his hand. "They're going great but I wouldn't ask you to give up something you love for me."

He shook his head. "Andy, I love being with you. I'm really happy and I don't care about going back under again."

He was never much for words; action being his preferred method of communication, so hearing him say he was happy was a big deal. "I'm happy too. Is it a big op?"

He nodded. "Time frame is unknown." They ate and talked a little more.

She knew these ops were important and brought down big criminals. "If you went when would you leave?"

He sighed heavily. "Two weeks." It took the full two weeks of talking before she convinced him to go.

They were sitting in a quiet booth holding each other close. "I'll be here when you come back. No matter how long it takes Sam."

His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. "I can't ask you to do that. I mean, selfishly I want you to be but I have no idea how long I'll be gone and it's not fair to you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm going to be here. No matter how long it takes. Just know that and come home safe."

He kissed her deeply and nodded. "Do me a favor?" She perked up at his request. "Hold on to this for me ok?" He put his badge in her hands.

She held back the sobs and nodded. "Of course."

That night he was gone. Six months passed and nothing. Nine and still nothing. A year and a half now and still nothing. She hadn't believed when he said a while that he'd be gone this long. Life had gone on like he wasn't there. Her dad and uncles were always edgy when their phones rang on off hours or days. They reassured each other with NO NEWS IS GOOD NEWS. She wanted to believe it but she just couldn't. She was getting ready to start her second year of college.

They were grocery shopping when her dad got the call. "McNally?" A pause and she saw his body slump. "Is he ok?" He sighed. "Ok. I'm on my way." He looked at her and said. "We've got to go."

She simply nodded and they left the cart in the middle of the store. He should've taken her home but he had to get to the hospital. He flashed his badge and was immediately directed to a room. He stopped when he saw the doctor coming out. He looked at Andy. "You stay right here. Ok?"

She nodded and watched as her father walked passed talking to the doctor. When she heard his name uttered she jumped and practically ran to his room. It'd been a year and a half since she'd last seen him.

He was coming out of the bathroom when he heard the door close. "Yeah. Yeah. I know! Stay off my feet. I had to use..." She had come to stand beside him as he tried to get back in bed, her hand resting on his bare shoulder. He jumped a little at the warmth radiating through him. His words stopped as he looked up into her eyes. He shook his head. " _Andy? No! No! You can't be in here_."

She was stunned. He looked so different than he normally did. He was pale and thin and dirty looking. He hadn't had a hair cut in months and had barely shaved. "S..."

He shook his head. " _No! You have to go_." He said barely above a whisper. " _You can't be here. Can't see... You DIDN'T see me."_ _  
_  
Tommy appeared and grabbed her. "Sweetie, I told you to stay out there." Locking eyes with a pleading Sam. He whispered. " _He's...he's...still under_." The best lie he could come up with. "You have to go."

She broke free and ran out of the room. What Tommy couldn't bear to tell his daughter was the man she had started to fall in love with had succumbed to the life he'd worked so long to shut down. He was high and got careless that's why he had gotten shot.

Sam cleared his throat as he turned away from Tommy's hard stare. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "I didn't do it for you." Sam nodded because he knew. "How long and how bad?"

He chanced a glance. "Does it matter?"

Tommy was more than a little worried AND disappointed. "If you want to keep your badge it does."

Sam briefly locked eyes with his ex-partner. "Long enough and bad enough to get me here." There was a long silence between the longtime friends. "Now what?"

Tommy sighed as he watched Sam for some kind of sign. Several long minutes and he said. "That depends on you Sammy. Do you want to salvage what's left?"

Sam finally made eye contact, looked long and hard, and he nodded once. Tommy nodded back and left. He called the others to his house and a uniform to the hospital to watch over Sam

Once he thinks Andy is out of ear shot he sits down with the guys. Jerry's about to bust at the seams because he just _knows_ it's about Sam. "What is it Tommy? How bad? Is he...?"

Tommy holds his hand up and shakes his head. "No. Not yet." He sighed heavily before he ran his hands across his face. "It's bad, real bad boys." He looked around to the other men. "I got a call earlier to Ol' Vic. He was shot..." A loud rumble comes from the others and he holds up his hand again. "It was just to the shoulder but..."

Oliver was getting too impatient. "Jesus Tommy! Just tell us already!"

He gave them a pained smile and nodded. "He's umm...he's gotten himself hooked."

The others just stared; Frank slammed his fist down on the table and growled. " _On what_?"

Tommy goes to the fridge and gets them all a beer and himself a water. "Coke."

Andy covered the gasp that slipped out of her mouth. _No! Not Sam!_ She cried as she listened to them talk about him.

Jerry sounded broken when he said. "What do we do now? If the brass finds out..."

Tommy cleared his throat. "Well, we get him out of here and get him help. His sister's down in St. Catharines, we get him there and clean, what he does _after_ that is on him."

Frank spoke next. "So what do we do? How do we get him out of here without anyone finding out?"

There was no way that could happen without messing with any of their careers. "We can't."

She hears a chair slide out, it's Oliver pacing. "Tommy, if they find out he'll lose his badge."

Tommy's been through something similar and if weren't for the three men at his table and the one in the hospital _he_ would've lost his job. He's not about to let that happen to Sam, not Swarek. He was too good for that. "He has a clean record. Everyone knows this happens. The brass will keep it under the radar, get him out of here and let him get clean. They did it for me; they'll do it for him."

Jerry was next. "When?"

He knew this was going to be the worst part. "I'll have to call it in." Loud protests from the others. "I _have_ to. It's the _only_ way we can save him and you know it." More protests. "I don't want to do it either but if we don't we _will_ lose him and..." They all knew that wasn't an option. Sam was their brother. Tommy made the necessary calls. "He'll be shipped out early in the morning. If you want to go or see him before he goes be here at 5 a.m."

Andy knew she had to go as soon as possible. This was the only chance she'd get to see him. She yelled to her dad. "I'm going out for a bit."

She hesitated for his. "Ok. Be careful pumpkin."

She ran as fast as she could to the hospital. She'd been a track star and played basketball so she wasn't even winded when she skidded to a stop in front of the hospital. She went upstairs to his room and much to her surprise the young blonde rookie that had been trying to ask her out was standing outside of Sam's room. This was going to be easier than she thought. She put on her cutest smile and got her Bambi eyes working

She walked up. "Hey Luke!"

He perked up quick like. "A...Andy? H...Hey! What are you doing here?"

She smiled shyly. _God! He's just to green for his own good._ "Oh! My dad sent me to check on Swarek."

Tommy had told Luke that Sam wasn't going to have any visitors except him and the 3 others. It was quite possible that he'd send his daughter in his place. "Oh! Yeah. Sure. Ok." He even opens the damn door for her.

Andy quietly steps through as she watches the man in the bed. He groans when he hears the door open. "What the hell you want now? It's not like I can go anywhere."

If it's possible he looks even worse than he did hours ago. She can see the looks of withdrawal starting; he's shaking a little and he's edgier. She's not sure if her being here is the right thing but she had to come. She had to see him before...

Her voice was so quiet that it was almost angelic to him. " _Sam?"_

He sits upright in bed, wincing at the pull on his stitches. He growls out. " _Jesus Christ! Didn't I tell you to go?"_ He flops back on his bed and squeezes his eye closed.

She moves a little closer. "Sam, what happened?"

He lets out a bit of a hysterical laugh. " _Just go McNally_!"

She's stubborn like her old man. "But..."

He sits up again and practically yells. " _Just go! Get out!"_ What she didn't hear as she ran out was him saying. " _Get out before I ruin you too._ " That was his breaking point. He didn't care what they did to him. He couldn't take the look of disappointment and hurt in _her_ eyes.

True to his word Tommy McNally drove him to rehab in St. Catharines in the early hours of the next morning along with Oliver, Jerry, and Frank. Neither Sam nor Luke ever told her dad about her visit to him. She kept tabs on him and heard that he made it to rehab but her father kept everything else quiet after that. She had no idea where he had ended up.

It had been four years since he left and she was now joining the ranks of 15 Division. She had finished college like she promised her dad (and Sam) she would. She thought about him every single day that had passed. Her dad would disappear for a weekend here and there or receive hushed phone calls. She had hoped they were from Sam but he would never say.

She was in her third month at 15 Division when everything changed. She'd been partnered mostly with Oliver since he was a T.O., Jerry had moved on to be a Detective, and Frank was a Sergeant. They had added Noelle Williams to their group. She had gone through the academy with all of them and now was dating Frank.

She listened for any word of Sam from his friends but nothing ever came. She'd made some amazing friends in the academy and they'd all made it to 15 with her. There was a lot of buzz that morning in Parade. It'd been a busy week, full moon and all. They were just hoping for one day of peace.

Boyko walked in and everyone got relatively quiet. He held up his hands. "I know! I know! But we're almost there." A little more quiet fell over them. "No new BOLO's today so that's a plus. Shaw/McNally, Williams/Nash, Best/Diaz, Peck/Epstein you're on desk." Everyone started shifting a little, waiting for his _Serve and protect_ speech. He smiled. "I have a surprise for some of you today. Others it'll be your first time meeting him. He started his career here, been gone a little while but now he's back home. Everyone welcome Detective Sam Swarek back to 15 Division."

Andy froze at his words. She refused to look up to see if she was dreaming. Loud cheers and clapping erupted all over the room. It took a while for everyone to finally clear out. She heard Oliver's overly cheery voice say. "Come on rook. We gotta get out there."

She took a deep breath and stood up, hoping against all hope that _he_ wasn't still there. She wasn't ready to come face to face with him yet. She was five feet from the door and temporary freedom, where he was with his very happy friends, and she was so close to her escape that she could taste it when Oliver said. "McNally, aren't you going to say hi to Sammy?"

She saw him stand up straighter and heard him say, "McNally? I thought Tommy reti..." As he turned around. He saw her absolutely stunning face and his heart stopped. "Andy?" Awe. Disbelief. Sheer joy, until she bolted. "Andy!" He chased and managed to make it in front of her. He'd forgotten that she was a track star. He held up his hands. "Andy wait! Please!"

She was fighting back the tears and memories of the last time she saw him and all these years without him. She couldn't look at him; let him see her fighting so hard. "Glad you're back sir."

She tried to sidestep him but he wouldn't let her get away that easy. If it was possible she was more gorgeous than he remembered. "Andy..." He had a lot to explain but not here. Not with the world watching. He stepped closer, remembering where they were. "Will you...I umm...I need you to let me explain. Ok?" He looked around at their audience. "Please?" He kept a smile plastered on as he tried to talk to her. "I know you don't owe me anything but you know how the program works." She gave a slight nod. "You're my last person. I...I just...I have been trying to figure out for _four years_ what I was supposed to say. Let me buy you a drink at the Penny tonight and say my peace. If you don't want anything to with me after that then I understand. You don't even have to answer me now. Just think about it. Please?"

She gave him a single nod and she was gone. The others walked up but it was Oliver that spoke. "Well, that went about as good as you could expect after four years."

Sam chuckled and sighed, scratching his jaw. "Yeah. I umm...I doubt it worked but umm...I'll keep trying."

Frank clapped him on the back. "You disappeared on her brother. She asked about you every day."

Jerry was still smiling. "Sammy, she'll be ok. You'll see. We celebrate after your talk tonight though, yeah?"

Sam laughed and shook his head as he elbowed Jerry. "Yeah brother, we celebrate."

Oliver found her hunched down in the seat of the cruiser when he finally walked out. She was on her phone and did NOT look happy.

She had called her dad as soon as she walked out. He barely got a greeting out before she yelled. "Did you know?!"

He knew what she meant and he said. "Yes."

She was even more hurt now. Her voice cracked. "Why dad? Why couldn't, why _didn't_ you tell me?"

He'd been prepared for this one. "It wasn't mine to tell."

She never cursed, especially at her dad. "Bullshit!"

He sighed. "Ok. I'll let that slide. He asked me _not_ to tell you."

She didn't understand. "Why?"

She was adorable when she was like this. "Pumpkin, he'll explain everything if you let him. He has to make amends with everyone he's hurt and you're his last. Please just give him the chance."

She knew deep down how important all of this was but they were asking A LOT of her right now. "I don't know dad." She nearly sobbed. "I just don't know."

Tommy decided to give her something. "He kept up with you over the years."

Before he could say anything else Oliver was climbing in and saying. "Ready to go McNally? I'm hungry."

Tommy chuckled. He was glad that she had been assigned Oliver. "Tell Shaw he's not gonna stay pretty forever if he keeps eating like that."

Andy couldn't help but laugh and Oliver did too as he heard Tommy. "Learned it from you."

Tommy said his goodbyes and again asked her to give Sam a chance.

Oliver went to his favorite diner for his usual food fix. She just got coffee. "So you've all been in touch with him this whole time?"

He knew she was hurt. "Andy, sweetie I'm sorry. It was Sammy's choice."

She let a single year fall because she knew Oliver wouldn't take it as a sign of weakness. "I don't understand Uncle Ollie. Why?"

He wiped his mouth and sighed. "Andy, it's his..."

She slammed her hand down and everyone jumped. "Stop saying that!" He quirked an eyebrow at her when she finally looked up. "Sorry." She mumbled.

He simply nodded. "Andy, there was a time when you trusted Sam and you guys were _close._ Just give him a chance to explain. Ok?"

She'd almost lost her dad to alcohol when her mom left. If it hadn't been for his rookies, she would have. They'd formed a ridiculously close bond after that and that's how she came to call them all uncle.

She finally nodded and looked him in the eye. "Ok."

That made Oliver happy. He knew Sam would be free earlier today than usual. He was mostly just getting a feel for the place again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The shift was pretty busy and they were a little late getting back. Sam had sent Oliver a text saying that he was going on to the Penny and to pass it on to Andy. He did and she nodded at the information. She was really nervous about the whole thing but she knew everyone would be there. Not that she thought Sam would hurt her but it was just a lot already after so long. She couldn't even imagine what he had to say.

She took her time getting ready. Everyone else had already left. Oliver walked in to find Sam at a corner table drinking water. "Still not drinking anything harder brother?"

Sam smiled and shrugged. "I want her... I _need_ her to know I'm completely sober. Ya know?"

He nodded. "I do. She should be here soon." He clapped him on the back. "Nervous?" Sam nodded and let out a shaky laugh. "We all grow in 4 years buddy. She's turned into an amazing woman. Just...just give her time."

They talked a little longer, until Sam saw her walk in. She went straight to the bar. Liam was waiting with her beer. "Thanks. I'll umm...I'll take Swarek another of whatever he's having." She watched in surprise as Liam poured up a glass of water. He smiled as she looked confused, then nodded towards Sam. She thanked him and made her way over. Oliver had excused himself as she was ordering drinks.

Sam smiled as he saw her approach. He was probably the most nervous he'd ever been in his life. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her. "Hey!" He said a bit shakily. "Thank you for coming."

She gave him a small smile. "Seems like you have a bunch of fans."

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "I guess so." He took a minute to look at her. "God Andy! You look amazing. I mean, you were always beautiful but...but..." He chuckled again. "You really just look amazing."

She was blushing furiously at his compliment and shaking her head. "Sam..."

His name being uttered from her lips was like heaven. It made his heart beat a little faster. "I mean it Andy." They stared at each other for a long minute. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry that you saw me like that. I never wanted anyone to but especially not you. And I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was...I...embarrassed... I was embarrassed."

She wasn't cold hearted. As a matter of fact she had been very warm hearted for him. "What happened to you? I just don't understand."

He took a long gulp of water. "Being a cop is hard enough some days. You never know _when_ or sometimes _if_ you're going to make it home. Going under is worse. You're cut off from _everything_ and _everyone_ you care about. You have to turn your head to things for the sake of the case." This is where it was going to get hard, no matter how many times he told it. "I told you about my sister and how she was hurt." Andy nodded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tight. She could tell he was trying to keep it together.

She reached over and took his hand. "It's ok Sam. You don't have to do this."

He took another deep breath and nodded. "Yes I do. I need you to know why." He didn't look up but continued after he cleared his throat. "I'd been under maybe 6 months, was moving up enough through the organization that they had let me in on the fact that they were involved in sex trade. I hadn't seen any of this before that day but that's why I went in there. They showed me around; where they brought them in, drugged them, raped them." He took a ragged breath. "I had to maintain my cover. I had to stand by and watch as these poor girls were brutalized. I just..." If he had looked up he would've seen Andy crying. "They brought in new girls every few weeks. I started watching their patterns and was able to get the info to my handler. He was able to start saving some of them. I guess it was about two months after they let me in; they brought in this one girl." His voice dropped to a whisper. " _God! She looked so much like you_." His voice cracked and his eyes were shut tight again. "I just couldn't let...I tried to save her. To let her escape but they caught her and killed her." Andy gasped and tightened her hold on him. "I started using to forget her. I felt like...I _was_ responsible for her death. I didn't even know her name but it was like losing you. She haunted my dreams and then you did. I just went deeper and deeper in. The day I got shot, it was because I was trying to free more girls. I'm lucky they didn't kill me. That day I wished they had though." He finally looked up at her. His voice went so quiet. _"I'm so sorry Andy. I never meant to disappear from your life completely_. I spent almost a year in rehab. I was pretty far gone. Your dad and the others got me a chance in St. Catharines. After a year and a half of proving myself they suggested I get off the streets and become a detective so I did. I asked your dad and the guys about you all the time. They told me you asked about me." He actually smiled a little and she nodded. "Thank you." She looked confused. "You asking, it let me know that you didn't give up on me after..."

She shook her head vehemently. "Sam, I never gave up. I wouldn't do that. I...I just didn't understand what happened. When I came to see you that night, I thought...I thought I'd done something wrong. I was scared. I'd never seen you like that. Hurt and angry. I..." She shook her head.

He squeezed her hand. "It's ok. _I'm_ ok now. Clean a little over two years. I have rough days sometimes but being off the streets help. I go to meetings a couple of times a week. I'm good." She looked unsure and he flashed his dimples. "I'm really good Andy. I promise."

Their friends watched on; his smiling and happy that they finally got to talk. Hers; confused and curious. They all knew her history with the other senior officers but the new detective? He was a mystery.

Sam and Andy eventually made it to their respective tables. Sam's friends didn't ask because they could see everything went well. Andy's however were armed with questions.

Traci pounced first. "You got some s'plaining to do." Andy looked at her funny. Traci nodded towards Sam. "You and the new detective, the _sexy_ new detective."

She nearly choked on her drink but just shrugged. "Knew him when I was growing up. He was a rookie with Oliver and the others, close friend of my dad's. He moved to St. Catharines for a while and we were just catching up." She wasn't ready to tell that they had dated, not even to Traci.

Gail the Ice Queen smirks. "That looked like more than catching up."

Andy shook her head. "Don't know what else you want me to say." And that was all they got out of her. Traci knew there was more and Andy would tell her when she was ready.

She watched Sam with his friends. He laughed and smiled, he looked really good, happy. It was still a bit of a shock to see him back but she could definitely get used to it. Chris and Dov had wanted to play pool so they moved to a closer table.

They begged and begged her but she wouldn't play. "You guys know I'm horrible."

Without her noticing Oliver, Sam, and Jerry had made their way over.

Sam chuckled. "You mean to tell me that you forgot all those lessons we gave you?"

Oliver laughed. "Geez McNally! We spent every Sunday for how many years showing you?"

Andy blushed furiously. "Thanks Uncle Ollie. But if I remember correctly I still play a mean hand of poker, can take your money every time."

The others busted out laughing. Jerry clapped him on the back. "She's got a point there buddy."

Oliver knew it too. She was a natural. Sam was intrigued. "Poker shark huh?" Andy quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, that made Sam laugh. "Hmm. I don't believe you've forgotten anything. "

Andy's stomach was fluttering. "Guess that's your problem."

Sam smirked. "Ouch McNally!" His crooked smile on display. "Pick a partner. Let's see how bad you really are. Best two outta three."

She was screaming on the inside. WHY IS HE DOING THIS? Their friends watching the banter. She loved and hated that cocky look of his. "Fine. Uncle Jerry."

He sucked at poker but he kicked ass at pool. Jerry hi-fived her. "Nice job McNally!"

They flipped for which team would break and it was Sam/Ollie. Sam broke them up pretty good. Jerry went first for them, dropped the #3 like it was nothing. That gave them solids. He also put the #6 in, went for the 2 but didn't make it. Oliver stepped up and dropped the 15 in for his team. On his second shot he tried for the 11 but missed it.

Andy was so nervous she felt sick. She hadn't played much since she left for college. She studied the table as she also watched Sam watch her intently. And quite frankly that made things worse.

Sam couldn't help but stare. She was absolutely gorgeous. His heart stuttered when she smiled. They hadn't told him she was a copper at 15, it's not like it would've made a difference or anything. He was really happy that they had been able to talk.

Just in a manner of hours, watching her was like breathing for him. He'd really missed her. He wanted to tease her as he watched her worry her bottom lip between her teeth but he just couldn't. She had that determined look she used to get. He covered a smile by taking a drink of his beer.

Andy took a deep breath and shot for a combo of the 1 and 7. It was tricky but both dropped flawlessly. Everyone around broke out in applause.

Sam chuckled. "Horrible huh?" He walked around looking. He looked at her and winked. "Glad I didn't bet money on this."

She gave him his second favorite look. Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. "Shut up and play." She shook her head and smiled.

 _GOD_ she's gorgeous. He smirked and dropped the 12 in. "Bossy." He went for the 9 but it stopped short. Andy gave him a mocking sad face for his efforts.

He eye-balled her for a second clucking his tongue against his teeth. He shook his head and smiled. He was glad she was relaxing. It was Jerry's turn and he did them proud. He dropped the 4 in but missed his shot on the 5.

Oliver and Jerry were enjoying the interaction between Sam and Andy. She could do a hell of a lot worse than Sam. He'd had his problems but he'd come through them a better man than he'd been before. It was Oliver **'** s turn. He dropped the 9 that Sam had missed and dropped the 13 and 11, missing the 10. Andy landed the 2 but missed the 5. She was disappointed but there was still time.

Sam dropped the 10 but scratched on the 14. Jerry completely missed the 5 and it was back to Oliver. This game was going to Andy. He scratched on the 15 and held back a smile. Andy stepped up, a little more than nervous. She dropped the 5 easily and smiled a little. "Are we calling?" The guys shrugged, didn't seem to matter. She took a minute to line up her shot, took a deep breath, took it, and closed her eyes as the ball rolled. She heard the contact and then she heard the ball drop. Everyone screamed. She opened her eyes to see she had landed the 8 ball and won the game.

She turned red as a beet as their friends cheered her. Jerry held her hand up. "That's my girl!"

Oliver hi-fived her. "Nice job McNally! I knew you'd remember everything."

She giggled. "Thanks Uncle Ollie."

Jerry felt like taunting Sam. "Sure you want to go best 2 outta 3 brother?"

Sam kept his eyes on Andy the whole time. "Oh! Absolutely. You guys don't scare me." He winked at Andy.

She jumped up. "I umm...I...I'll be right back." She took off to the restroom leaving everyone shrugging and mumbling about beer.

Sam was the new guy so he thought he'd be nice. "I'll get us a round." He almost never drank but tonight he'd have one with the gang. He ordered two pitchers for the group. As he was trying to figure out how to carry it all back he heard her.

Andy saw Sam at the bar when she came out. He was looking at two pitchers of beer and the glasses to go with them. She smiled and walked up beside him. "Looks like you could use an extra set of hands."

Sam smiled and turned to her. "You offering?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." He was about to say something else when he saw a guy stumbling back towards Andy. Without thinking he grabbed her and pulled her to him just as the guy bumped against the bar where she had been standing. He was holding her flush against him, his hands on her hips. Andy tried to pull herself together as she found herself body to body with Sam, her hands on his chest. She looked up and met his eyes, his heated stare.

He said quietly. "You ok?" She couldn't speak just yet so she nodded. The heat radiating off him had her shivering and his smoldering brown eyes had her heart fluttering. He wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly but this was not the time _or_ the place. He tucked some hair behind her ear. She immediately missed the feel of his hand on her hip until his fingers grazed her cheek. "You sure?"

She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Thank you. I'm ok." They stood staring at each other for a few seconds longer.

Sam knew if he didn't move now he just might drag her outside and kiss her like crazy. He had promised himself to take things slow, to see if she would even be interested in him again. That look she was just giving him answered his question but she was far worth waiting for. He cleared his throat and slowly pulled his hands away. "Umm. We should probably get back...over..." He nodded towards their tables.

She blushed and removed her hands from his chest. She had admired how his shirt hugged his broad shoulders and chest. She'd die to see him shirtless. Nodding she said. "Yeah. Yeah. We probably should. I'll umm...I'll help with the glasses."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He grabbed the pitchers and Andy grabbed the tray of glasses. Either no one noticed their interaction at the bar or they just decided to not say anything. Sam poured up glasses and passed them around. "To Andy." He winked at her. "Pool shark."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Shut up."

She got to break this time and did a pretty good job of it. They took turns watching each other. Traci was more intrigued now than ever. She had seen their moment at the bar. "You sure you're telling everything there is to tell?"

Dov, Chris, and Gail had gone off to play darts. Andy knew she could trust Traci. She kept watching him. "Anything I left out isn't mine to tell Trac. You're my best friend and I know I can trust you but..." She looked at her and shrugged. "I can't tell this."

Traci had a ridiculous amount of respect for Andy, her undying loyalty to her friends being one of the reasons. She nodded. "It's ok. You know, he's pretty sexy. Seems like a really great guy too. Why don't you ask him out?" She watched Andy's face and got the exactly response she was looking for.

Andy smiled and nodded without even thinking. Sam was sexy no one would ever argue that. "Trac! Inappropriate! Sam _is_ a great guy. He's...He's never going to be interested in me." She left out the _again_ part.

Traci laughed at her willful blindness. "Yeah right cuz he's only been staring at you _all_ night. Dude, he _wants_ you."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No. No. You're misreading." She shook her head again. "Not me. Couldn't be his type. Couldn't be." She was practically talking to herself.

Traci shook her head. The one thing she loved and hated about Andy was how she didn't realize how awesome she was. Guys fell all over her all the time and she was completely oblivious. Anyone could see that Sam was interested, anyone but Andy. The games continued and Jerry and Andy won best 2 outta 3. Oliver said his goodnights and hoped that he wouldn't be sleeping on the sofa because he was late. Jerry and Traci decided to head home.

Sam and Andy paid their tabs and walked outside. "Need a ride McNally?"

She normally would walk home a night like tonight. "Umm. I can walk. I only live a few blocks away." She points in the direction of her place.

Sam smiled. "I live a few blocks that way too. I don't mind." He held out his hand and she accepted. He led her over to the big silver beast.

Andy laughed when they walked up to his truck. He looked at her funny. "Far better than that crappy Nova you used to drive."

He chuckled as he opened his door. The car really had been a piece of junk. He'd bought it to fix it up but started doing UC and never had time to. "Yeah." He crinkled his nose. "It was a pretty ugly thing. But I wasn't around much then so..."

She saw the look on his face and felt a little bad. "This is your "staying for good" car huh?"

He gave her a small smile. "I'll never do UC again. Not after...what happened. So yeah, you could definitely say I'm here to stay this time." He helped her into his truck then walked around to his side and climbed in.

They drove six blocks to her place. Sam parked and cut the engine. He hopped out and walked to her side, opened her door and held his hand out again. Andy blushed as she took his hand and hopped out. They held hands up to her door. They stared at each other for a few minutes. The air was definitely charged between them.

Sam wanted so badly to run his fingers through her hair. It was soft, silky, and smelled amazing. "I had a great time tonight."

She smiled a big toothy smile. "Even though you lost to a girl?"

Sam busted out laughing and nodded. "Only because it was a specific _woman._ " He watched that beautiful hue grace her cheeks again. He licked his lips. "I...umm...I should go. I'm sure you're tired, it was a long day. If you need a ride in the morning I'd be happy to pick you up. I live pretty close, pass by on the way."

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds great." She dug a pen and paper out of her purse and wrote her number down.

He smiled when she handed it over. "I'll call when I'm on my way." He took a step back. "Good night." He turned to leave.

Andy's heart was thundering. "Sam?" His eyes closed at her saying his name again. It was a beautiful thing. He turned and she had closed the gap. She placed her hands on his chest and his heart skipped. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. His eyes closed as she made contact and she whispered. "I had a great time too."

They stayed that way for a few long seconds and he pulled back, nodding. He had to go before he screwed this up. Kissing her temple he said. "Sleep tight McNally."

She gasped as his lips touched her skin; they were so warm and soft. "Night Sam."

He reluctantly walked away, waving as he watched her walk inside and then he drove home. Neither slept very well that night. Sam was happy that he'd seen her again and that things seemed good between them even after only one day. He touched his cheek where she kissed him and smiled. Andy was happy that she'd finally seen him again. Thoughts of the pool game and the moment on her steps lingered. She touched her temple where he kissed her and smiled.

Sam woke up a little early the next morning. He showered, dressed and wandered around his house unpacking things while he tried to get his nerves under control. At 7:00 he sent her a text. _Morning beautiful. I'll be there at 7:30._

She was coming out of the bathroom when she heard her phone beep. She read the text and smiled. _Morning_. _I'll be ready._

Thirty minutes later she was standing outside as he pulled up. Sam quickly hopped out and helped her into his truck. Both smiled their entire drive to work. Things started picking up for Sam and a lot of days he couldn't pick her up for work. They'd see each other in Parade, have a few words at the coffee station before she headed out or they'd see each other at a crime scene. They also had their time at the Penny after shift if he wasn't too busy.

A few weeks go by like this, also talking or texting. She _thought_ she was reading him right that night outside her house but he hasn't made _any_ kind of move since. Sure he's been busy but not even on his slow nights. She's getting out of Traci's car when Eddie Santiago from night shift comes trotting up. "Hey Andy! Traci!"

Traci smiles. "Hey Eddie!" She knows he's there for Andy cuz he won't stop staring. "I'll see you inside."

She doesn't really get it but says. "Ok." She turns to Eddie. "Hey! What's going on?" She starts walking towards the barn and Eddie falls in beside her. She thinks he's cute; tall, broad shoulders, looks a little like Adam Rodriguez from CSI: Miami.

Santiago is a little nervous. "Well umm...I..." He chuckles as she stops and looks up at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. Maybe we could grab drinks at the Penny and then a bite to eat."

She breaks out in a big toothy grin and nods. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

He bounces a little and gives her his biggest smile. "Great!" He pulls out a card and writes his cell on it. "Just give me a call when you're coming in and I'll meet you there."

She nods. "Yeah. Ok. I'll see you tonight."

She's walking off when he practically yells. "I look forward to it."

Traci is watching everything unfold with Oliver, Jerry, and Sam. Everyone is switching between watching her and watching him. If he's upset he's hiding it fairly well.

Oliver shakes his head. "What the hell? Did he just really ask her out? Sammy did you really just let that happen?"

He swallows hard, trying not to sound bothered. "She's a beautiful woman. Men are going to ask her out and obviously she's going to say yes. What can I do about that?" He plasters on a smile as she gets closer.

Jerry isn't really mad but he isn't happy either. "How about _you_ ask her out? Jesus brother we _all_ know you want to."

Traci nods. "And she wants you to." Sam looked at her disbelievingly. "She's my best friend Swarek."

He shrugs. "I just want her to be happy. She deserves it no matter who she picks to be happy with."

Oliver grumbled. "This isn't over."

Andy walks up and waves a little awkwardly. "Morning."

Oliver and Jerry mumble. "Morning." Sam only nods for fear of his voice breaking.

She can tell something is up and she's pretty sure she knows what it is. Traci grabs her by the arm. "We're gonna be late. C'mon." They barely make it into the locker room and Traci turns on her. "Andy, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

She throws her hands up. "I said yes to a date. Shoot me!" She walks over to her locker and starts changing.

Traci follows and sighs. "Andy dude, what about Sam?"

And there it was. Her heart did a flip flop. She shakes her head. "I don't know! I mean, you _know_ how I feel about him but Trac; he hasn't done _anything_ since that night. We talk every day but he hasn't once tried to ask me out. What am I supposed to do?"

Traci understood but she saw how he looked at her when she was talking to Santiago. "I don't know either. I'm sorry for yelling." Andy gives her a half smile and nods. "Santiago is pretty cute. You could do worse."

Andy giggles. "That's why I love you Traci. Perspective." They both laugh and finish getting ready. As they're about to walk out she grabs Traci's arm. "He saw?" Traci grimaces and nods. "What do I do?"

She gets a shrug this time. "Let's just get through Parade first."

They walk out and the guys are standing there having a heated discussion. Sam growls. "Just let it go." He sees Andy and stands up a little straighter, gives her a small smile. "I uhh...I got to get stuff ready for Parade." He walks away.

Parade went slow. Sam had to talk to them about a case he was working and pass out BOLO'S. They were dismissed and she headed to the coffee station to make cups for her and Oliver.

She felt him walk up. He wasn't going to act like an ass about this. He truly meant it when he said he only wanted her to be happy. He cleared his throat as he grabbed a cup. "Morning McNally."

She turned and gave him a weak smile. "Morning Sam, I mean Sir. Detective. Ugh!"

Sam chuckled as she blushed. He put his hand on her arm. "It's ok Andy." They locked eyes and he nodded. "It's ok."

There was so much she wanted to say. To tell him that she wanted it to be HIM that she was going out with. "Sam, I..." She didn't get a chance to finish because Oliver interrupted.

He saw them talking and he didn't want to be frustrated with her but he couldn't help it. "Let's go rook!"

Sam smiled. "Somebody poked the bear this morning." She giggled. "Distract him with food. It'll be ok."

She nodded as she walked away. "Have a good day _Detective_." She said it teasingly.

He was sure he'd be happy if she called him that _every day_ in that voice. He just waved.

She let Oliver huff around until he was ready to talk. After about thirty minutes he says. "Santiago huh?"

Andy nods. She knows he's only like this because he cares. "Yes sir."

He nods. "You could do better but you could do worse too."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Yeah well when _better_ decides to ask me out, maybe I'll go. Until then..."

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. Until then." He looks over at her. "You know it's only because I love you and want you to be happy?"

She smiles big. "I do Uncle Ollie and thank you." She nudges him. I love you too." The rest of their day was busy and they didn't get back too late. Andy sent Eddie a text to let him know she was back and changing.

He replied with. "See you in 30."

She took her time to change. She was so torn about the date. She really did want it to be Sam but he wasn't making any moves AT ALL and she wasn't going to make a fool of herself and ask him. She was too afraid she was wrong about his feelings.

She walked out to find him talking to Oliver. She couldn't tell how serious it was so she decided to leave without saying anything.

Oliver just knew Sam wouldn't want to go to the Penny. "Why don't we just go to my place? Zoe's been dying to see you. You won't have to..."

Sam clapped him in the back. "It's ok brother. Everybody else is going. I'll be fine."

They get to the Penny and she's sitting alone. Sam wants to go over and say hi but doesn't. She looks so beautiful; hair down, nice fitting pair of jeans and her layered tank top look. The date was spur of the moment after all. He sits down with his friends and they start talking.

Ten minutes later Santiago walks in. Sam feels the desire to growl at the extremely happy look on the young man's face but he just can't. Andy waves to a seat and he takes it.

She's going to try her best even though she can feel the whole damn table staring at her, at them. "So, how long have you been at 15?"

He orders a beer from a passing waitress and says. "Been there just at three years. Finally starting to not feel like a rookie anymore."

Andy sighed. "Great! It takes that long?" They both laugh. Sam's insides cringe at the beautiful sound. Cuz it's not for him.

Oliver and the guys let some time pass before they get up and walk over to the table. He props up next to Andy. "How's it going?"

Santiago looks a little stunned at the three men that just walked up. They look familiar but he's not sure. Andy sighs and shakes her head. "We're fine. Thanks for asking."

Jerry gets comfy in a chair. "Gonna introduce us to your friend Andy?"

She rolls her eyes. WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS? "This is Eddie Santiago. Eddie, this is Detective Jerry Barber, Sergeant Frank Best, and T.O. Oliver Shaw. I call them Uncle though."

They all shake hands. Eddie says. "Nice to meet you sirs."

Frank claps him on the back. "Santiago, treat our niece VERY well."

Eddie nodded. "Yes sir."

They hung around for a little small talk and then they went back to their table. Sam hadn't moved an inch. He did laugh when they came back. "You guys are just wrong. That poor rookie nearly crawled under the table."

They all laughed and Frank said. "That was the point."

Sam shook his head. "Let's go play some pool."

Andy's friend's wander in after a little bit and join them. They have another drink and leave. Sam knew it was his fault that she was getting asked out AND actually going. He was just nervous; about his past even though she knew all about it. That was what was holding him back and maybe not knowing how she really felt. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't treat her any different.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The day after her date with Santiago she came in smiling. He felt a tightness in his chest, that it wasn't because of him but as long as she was happy THAT was all that mattered to him.

He watched her beautiful smile light the room. "Morning McNally."

Andy's heart skipped when she heard his voice. As much fun as she had with Santiago, a part of her wished Sam was the one. "Morning Sam."

He loved the way she said his name. "How was the date?"

She swallowed hard. She knew that he didn't really want to know and was just trying to be a good friend. "It was good. Thanks. Settling in good here?"

He nodded as he poured his coffee. "Yep. Jerry's not taking it easy on me. It's going good though."

She nudged him with her shoulder and he looked over to see a sweet, sincere smile. "I'm really happy for you. I'm...I'm really glad you're back."

All he could do was smile and nod. They stared at each other for a few long seconds. "We better get to parade."

A few weeks passed and Andy had gone out on several more dates with Santiago. She was having a good time but there was something missing. She was missing her friendship with Sam. He seemed to be pulling further and further away.

Surprisingly one morning she was assigned to the D's. After Parade she made her way to the office. Sam hadn't been in Parade so she made him a coffee. The door was open but she knocked anyway. Sam looked up and groaned. "McNally."

Her smile faltered but she walked over to his desk anyway. "Brought you coffee." He nodded. "Looks like I've been assigned to help you guys today."

He knew what Frank was trying to do. "I didn't ask for your help." It came out a lot harsher than he meant.

She practically dropped his coffee. "Wow." She barely whispered. "Ok then. I'll just switch with Traci."

He looked up in time to _see_ the hurt that matched the sound of her voice. He cursed himself and quickly crossed the room as she made it to the door. He closed it, closing her in with him and trapping between him and the door.

Sam felt like shit for upsetting her. He said very quietly. " _I'm sorry_." He touched her shoulder and she stiffened. "Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just...I wanted you to know that I didn't request you but it came out wrong." Her hand was still on the door handle. She'd managed to hold back the tears and just nodded. He sighed as he stepped closer. "If I move my hand are you still going to leave?"

She quietly said. "I need some air Sam."

He stepped even closer and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't go Andy."

The warmth of his body close to hers and his breath blowing over her ear made her knees buckle a little. She had to get out before she did something stupid. "I just need a few minutes."

He had his face buried in her hair. "You'll come back?" She nodded and he stepped back; releasing her from his grip and removing his hand from the door. He walked back over to his desk and listened as she left.

Twenty minutes later she came back. He smiled a little, happy that he hadn't completely screwed things up. Jerry soon joined them and they went to work helping with their newest case. They ate in so they could keep working. Andy was making a lot of head way and Sam was thankful she stayed.

When shift was over he watched her head to the locker rooms. He met up with Ollie and Jerry after he put everything away. Andy walked out in a navy blue strapless dress and black heels. Her hair pinned up, exposing her neck and shoulders. It was all Sam could do to breathe.

Oliver noticed Sam's reaction. "McNally, you look great. What's the occasion?"

She blushed as she turned to see them all staring, especially Sam. His eyes so dark you could barely see his pupils. "I...umm...it's..."

Santiago walked in wearing a black dress shirt and pants. "It's my birthday and she's taking me out." He shook hands with the guys as he wrapped his arm around her. "Sir's."

Jerry felt for Sam, he really did but Santiago was a good guy. "You know the drill. Take care of her and keep her safe."

Santiago laughed. He'd been getting this talk every day for the last few weeks. "Yes sir. Wouldn't _dream_ of letting anything happen to her."

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to hear. Now get out of here and have fun."

Sam didn't say a word the whole time. He just watched as she avoided his eyes and walked away with him. She wasn't overly affectionate in front of him which truthfully didn't help much.

Andy took him out to dinner and they went dancing afterwards. Things had been going pretty well and she could tell he was ready to move to the next level but she wasn't, she _couldn't_ because she wanted Sam. She knew at some point she was going to have to move on but she just wasn't ready yet. Eddie was being great about things and she couldn't ask for a nicer guy.

The shift started like any other. She was partnered with Oliver and the streets had started out pretty quiet. As usual Oliver was hungry so they stopped for an early lunch. He was too busy reading the menu to see the strung out couple that walked in, waving guns and not caring that cops were sitting right there.

She squeaked out. "Shaw." And as he turned to follow her eyes the couple saw them, raising their guns.

The guy saw the cop car before they walked in but didn't care. They weren't going to make it out alive. "No one has to get hurt. We just want the money."

Oliver cursed to himself and held up his hands. "Ok. We can work this out." He stood up and Andy tried to follow him but he pushed her back down.

The girl let out a hysterical laugh. "Bobby, he's gonna call his buddies as soon as he gets a chance. Let's just kill'em both now." She was getting the money they came for.

Andy watched as Bobby raised his gun to Oliver. She jumped up and pushed him out of the way as the guy fired two shots. She felt one whiz by her as the other hit her in the chest.

They fired off a few more shots before running out. Oliver's up and by Andy's side before their out good. "Andy! Andy, are you ok?" He's searching frantically and doesn't see any blood. "This is 1509 at 330 Jarvis. Officer down! I repeat officer down."

The next few minutes are crazy as back up and a bus show up. Andy comes to at some point and is in some serious pain. Jerry and Sam were out getting statements when they heard the call. Sam's blood froze. If Oliver was calling for a bus then Andy was the officer down.

Jerry floored it as he hit the lights and sirens. When they screeched to a halt they ran inside. Oliver was sitting on a stretcher next to Andy.

Andy had never hurt that bad in her entire life. All the tumbles on the track and the basketball court didn't even compare to a shot to the chest. Thank god for vests because she wouldn't be alive right now without it.

When she opened her eyes the look on Oliver's face scared her. He sighed. "Jesus Andy! You scared the hell out of me."

She croaked out. "Uncle Ollie?"

He squeezed her hand. "You saved my life kid. You're ok. You took it in the vest. The medics should be here any second. Just lay still and breathe." Andy nodded and took shallow breaths as she waited.

Jerry quickly made his way over. "You guys ok?"

Sam could see Andy with her arms wrapped around herself, trying to breathe. She nodded and sobbed. "I'm ok Uncle Jerry."

Sam slowly moved closer. It took all he had not to go to her and wrap her in his arms. Oliver's voice cracked when he spoke. "Some junkie couple came in to rob the place. Our girl saved my life." Andy shook her head. Oliver chuckled and hugged her close. "Yes you did."

Sam was standing behind Jerry now. Oliver looked up to see the panicked look on his face. "Hey Sammy! Can you sit with Andy while I walk Jerry through everything?"

Sam simply nodded and took Oliver's spot next to her. To his surprise she leaned her head over on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her. "It's ok Andy." She sobbed into his shoulder. "Shh. It's ok."

He ran his hand up and down her back as she cried. The medics eventually let her go. Jerry still had to get her statement so he drove her back to the barn while Sam rode back with Oliver. Neither man spoke during the drive.

She had to practically beg them not to make her go to the hospital. The medics said she didn't have anything broken and saw no reason for it. After she gave her statement Oliver drove her home and helped her inside. Truth was her chest hurt like hell. While she went upstairs to change, Oliver called Zoe to tell her he was going to hang out with Andy for a while. He then called the guys to bring food and beer for an impromptu poker game. She'd changed into a pair of yoga pants and a chopped up jersey she found at thrift shop years ago. After she changed she went back downstairs and her doorbell rang as she was about to get comfy on her couch. She wasn't expecting anyone or really wanting to see anyone. When Oliver didn't answer she walked over and looked through the peephole, surprised to see the three men standing outside her house.

Jerry held up the four boxes of pizza and Frank held up the beer. "C'mon McNally, you know you're hungry." She couldn't help but smile.

She waited a second longer and opened her door. She looked over them to Sam who was empty handed and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and held his hands out. She finally smiled and stepped to the side so they could come in, each one except Sam, kissing her on the cheek as they walked in.

His breath was taken away at her outfit. He just stared and Andy blushed at how dark his eyes were. "You coming in or what?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. When he stepped through the door Andy put her hand on his chest to stop him from going any further and kissed his cheek. Sam closed his eyes as he felt her warm soft lips on his skin. His heart thundered as he covered her hand with his. "Andy...You..."

He felt her shake her head. "Come on." She took his hand and led him to her dining room where the others were. "So what exactly are you guys doing here?"

Oliver shrugged. "Poker."

Andy laughed and nodded. "Let's do this." Sam sat out the first hand and just dealt. The light in her eyes as she played and played well, made him smile.

Andy and Frank partnered up leaving Ollie to grumble about having to play with Jerry. "No offense brother but you can't play for shit." Everyone laughed as Jerry scowled.

Andy and Frank were cleaning house by the end of the first game. Sam went to the kitchen for some more water and Andy followed him in. "You playing next?"

Sam finished his glass of water and poured another one. "Thinking about it." Andy nodded. He watched her for a few minutes before he said. "Are you going to see him again?"

She hadn't seen that one coming. "I umm...I...I don't know. Maybe." Feeling a little bold. "What's it to you?"

Sam looked up and his eyes were dark as night. He pushed off the counter and walked over to her. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close, his eyes jumping between her eyes and her lips. His voice was husky. "Don't. Don't go out with him again."

She was barely breathing. She wrapped her hand around his forearm. "Why? Give me _one_ good reason why Sam."

He opened his mouth and Ollie yelled. "Hurry up you two!"

Sam started to pull away but Andy held him to her. "No! Tell me why I shouldn't."

Sam licked his lips. "Because I want you." He brushed his lips across hers. "Because I want you to be with ME."

Andy broke out in a silly grin and kissed him hard. "All it took was me getting shot for you to make a move? Guess I should've gotten shot that first week you came back then."

Sam growled and whispered as he touched to spot where she had been hit. "Don't say that. Don't _ever_ say that. Andy, I know it took me a while but you have to understand why."

She looked up at him with the sweetest eyes. "Tell me Sam. Tell me _why_ you've been holding back.'

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not the same man I was before. I...I was a drug addict and spent a _long_ time getting clean. I just want you to make sure _this_ is what you want. I can't ever promise that things are going to be great every day because it would be a lie. Sometimes I still struggle but I have _never_ gone back."

She had so much respect for his honesty, for his concern for her. "Sam, I _want_ to be the person you turn to when things get tough. I know I won't always be but I want to at least be one of the first you would think about. We know everything about each other and yet we still want each other. I don't see why we shouldn't try."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Ok. But we talk; really talk when or if things get too much ok?" She nodded and he leaned in, lightly kissing her before wrapping her up in a hug.

Oliver had gotten up to see what was taking so long and smiled when saw them hugging. He snapped his fingers to get the other two to look. They smiled when they saw the couple embracing.

Sam's heart felt like it was going to thunder out of his chest as he held her. "We should probably get back out there."

Andy nodded into his chest. "Yeah. I'm surprised they haven't come in here yet."

Sam chuckled. "They have. They're not as good at being quiet as they think they are."

They joined the others and played a few more hands before it was decided they were tired, Oliver mumbling something like. "Three girls will wear you out."

Sam and Andy knew it was their not so subtle way of giving them time alone. The guys helped clean before they left.

He waited until the others left. "Do you umm...want me to stay?"

She thought HERE WE GO AGAIN. "Do you want to?"

He nodded. "Of course I do but this is about you. What you want."

She pulled him over to the sofa and pulled him down with her. "I want to spend time with you. We can watch TV or whatever. I just want you here."

He pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm here." Andy curled up to him and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels until she found a marathon of Gordon Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmare's. They watched as he worked his magic on his latest restaurants. A couple of hours passed and they only spoke a few times about the show. They just enjoyed each other's company.

Sam finally said. "I should get going."

Andy looked up and frowned. "Why?"

He chuckled. "Because sweetheart, I'm tired and I know you must be. You were shot today, ya know. I can pick you up in the morning if you want."

She crawled into his lap and straddled him. She said quietly. " _I want you to stay_." She kissed him softly.

He groaned as she wrapped herself around him more. God! He really wanted her but he wanted to do things right with her. He gave in to the kiss and wrapped his fingers up in her hair. He could kiss her for days. When the need for air became too great he pulled back.

It took him a few seconds to get himself together. "I really should go."

Andy attacked his neck and started moving her hips against him. She was driving him insane; moaning, kissing, BITING. Jesus! She moaned his name and that almost made him break. " _Sam_!"

It took ALL of his will power to pull her back. "Andy. Andy, come on. Stop." He held her up by her hips. He couldn't take any more of that.

She whined at the loss of contact. "Come on Sam!" She slid her hand across him, feeling him throb; he gasped and almost dropped her. "You said you want me."

He gritted his teeth and clamped down on his control. "Jesus Andy! I do! I really do! But...but I want to do this right with you; dates and flowers and everything."

She giggled as she kissed his cheek. "We can do all that Sam. I just want you. I've missed you so much."

He cupped her face in his hands. "God Andy! I've missed you too. But I'm not the same man I was before. _Both_ of ourlives are different now. Dates, I want dates."

Andy could see the importance in his eyes. She groaned. "Yeah. Ok."

He moved her off his lap. "Wow McNally. Sure know how to make a man feel good."

He went in search of his phone and keys. Andy realized her response may not have been very nice. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Ok?" She looked up at him.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just trying to...to..."

She smiled and nuzzled in closer. "To show me that you want more than just a fling?"

He rumbles with laughter. "Yeah. If all I wanted was a fling I wouldn't have stopped you. Really I would've already made my move before now. Cuz _believe me_ I want you. But I want ALL of you."

Andy nodded. "I get it. I really do."

Sam led her to the front door. He tangled his fingers up in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. "If I don't get called in, I'll pick you up in the morning."

Andy nodded and smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. "See you in the morning."

Sam hugged her tight and left. Took a cold shower when he got home. He picked her up the next morning with coffee.

They didn't show any affection as they walked to the barn but their friends could see a change. They parted at the locker room doors. Sam winked as she disappeared. He went to his office to do a few things before Parade.

Andy and Traci talked about the night before. "Thank god! I don't have to worry about Jerry and the others beating Santiago up now."

They laughed and Andy said. "I have no idea what I was thinking. Do you think it's weird?" Traci raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I call all of his best friend's uncle. He's known me since I was 14."

Traci was shaking her head the whole time. "You ever call him uncle?" Andy shook her head. "Then it's not weird. And there's only 4 years between you. Not like me and Jerry."

Andy smiled for them. She was happy they'd found each other. Jerry had had a particularly horrible brand of wife when Andy was growing up, a truly unpleasant woman. He's been divorce for a couple of years now. Traci was perfect for him and to him. Jerry was equally amazing to her and her son Leo.

They finished dressing and headed out. They were making their way through the bullpen when Andy heard. "McNally!"

She turned to see Eddie heading her way with a huge smile. "Hey!"

He stopped and smiled even bigger. "You're a tough woman to track down." She looked confused. "I tried to call you a couple of times last night."

She never even heard her phone. "Oh! I got shot yesterday and my uncles came over for poker. Guess I missed the calls somehow."

He looked surprised. "Wow! I guess you're ok since you're back today?" She nodded. "And Poker?" She nodded again. "Cool. Maybe we could play sometime. Actually, I was hoping we could go out again this weekend."

Andy could feel Sam's eyes on them from his office. "Actually I can't Eddie. You're great and everything it's just...umm...someone from my past is back and...and I really need to see where it's going to go."

He shrugged. "Well, I guess I understand. If things don't work out you know where to find me." He squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck."

She thanked him and waited until he was gone before she turned to look at Sam. He looked like he was waiting for something so she smiled big for him as she chewed on her bottom lip. He'd been holding his breath until that moment. Her smile made him smile and he nodded towards Parade.

Two days later Sam asked her out, officially. He begged Jerry to take any calls and he gladly agreed. He picked a nice cozy Italian restaurant and the rest of the night was up to her.

Andy woke up with a ridiculous smile on her face. She had a date with Sam that night and couldn't wait. He wouldn't tell her where they were going either. She packed a turquoise summer dress and sandals. She was never much for wearing dresses but it was a special occasion.

Shift was pretty crazy. Andy text him to let him know she was going to be late getting back and they could reschedule if he needed to.

Sam wasn't giving up the chance to take her out no matter how late she was. "I'll be here whenever you get here." Was his reply.

Andy finally made it back and found Sam waiting by the locker rooms. She smiled sweetly. "Hey! Just give me like 20 minutes and I'll be ready."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Take all the time you need. I'll be right here."

It actually took her thirty minutes to get ready. She was the last one left so she didn't have Traci to ask how she looked or to help her with her hair. Sam seemed to love to play with it so she left it down. She slipped in her gold hoops and slipped on her gold bracelets. She never usually wore jewelry but decided to go for it tonight.

She stepped out to find Sam leaning against the wall talking to the guys. They all whistled when they saw her and she blushed horribly. Sam pushed off the wall and walked to her, his dimples on full display. "You look gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He whispered. " _Absolutely gorgeous."_ __  
  
Andy, still blushing, whispered. "Thank you."

The others were wishing them a fun night and Sam smirked. "What? No lecture about taking care of her?"

Oliver slapped him on the back of the head. "If we can't trust her with you brother, she'll never leave the house again. Now get out of here."

They said goodbye to the guys and Sam led her out to his truck, throwing their bags in the back. They had a wonderful dinner and shared a dessert. "What would you like to do now?"

Andy smiled. "Do you dance?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Not really." She looked a little disappointed. "But for you, if that's what you really want to do, then I will." Andy smiled big and nodded. "Ok." Much to his surprise they ended up going back to her place.

She took his hand as she opened the door. "I just want it to be you and me." _That_ he could live with. She hung up their jackets and led him to the living room, turning on her stereo as they stopped. Her IPod was in the dock and she knew the exact buttons to push. Soon a mix of slow songs began to flow through her speakers. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Andy slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. They swayed like this for several songs before he pulled back and tilted her chin up.

She looked so beautiful. He whispered. " _God Andy! You take my breath away."_

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. They got lost in each other's kisses for a while. They were both breathless when they pulled away. Andy could see straight into his soul and she melted. "Sam, I wish you could see what I see when I look at you." He looked down and shook his head. She cupped his face in her hands and lifted his head back up. "You're amazing and I wish you could see that."

He averted his eyes. "Amazing men don't do what I did Andy."

She shook her head. "That's where you're _wrong_. Amazing men aren't perfect, they screw up, but they own up to it and fix it. You overcame something most people let crush them Sam." She held his eyes. "You should see how much people listen to and respect you." He was one of those kinds of guys that could command a room without even knowing it. When he speaks, everyone listens.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam wanted to believe her but he was definitely still a work in progress. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I only care what _you_ think about me, whether I can make _you_ happy."

She flashed her toothy grin and kissed him softly. "I _am_ happy with you."

Sam chuckled. "We've only been on one date sweetheart."

Andy giggled. "Maybe so but I...I've..." She shook her head. "It's not like we just met."

He nodded. "True."

She ran her hands across his chest and over his shoulders. He closed his eyes as her hands wandered back around, across his ribs and up to his neck. She gently pulled him to her and whispered. " _Sam._ "

He opened his eyes to see her looking at him. He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers as he twined his fingers in her hair. He brushed his tongue across her lips and she gave him access. A low moan escaped her as their tongues slowly battled each other. Sam growled as she wrapped herself around him. _God! She was so beautiful._ It took all he had not to pick her up and carry her to her bedroom.

He finally pulled away as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He took her hands in his and pulled her away. She says breathlessly. " _God Sam! I want you. I just want you."_

The heated look she's giving him is more than he can take. He runs the pad of his thumb across her cheek and says shakily. "I want you too. I..." He leans his forehead against hers. "I just don't want you to regret it later."

She cupped his face in her hands and shook her head as she said. "Never. Not ever. Not with you." Her hands move down and started to unbutton his shirt again. This time he doesn't stop her. "Just stay with me tonight. I'll behave, I promise." She stopped unbuttoning his shirt and kissed his cheek.

He nodded as he saw the certainty and love in her eyes. "Ok." He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled close, kissing her deeply.

Andy led them back to her room and they stopped by her bed. She had meant what she said about him just sleeping next to her. "I'm going to go change. There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet."

She pulled shorts and a tank out of her dresser and disappeared into the bathroom. Sam stood by the bed and watched her disappear then he listened as she went through her nightly rituals. He stood for a few minutes before he took off his shirt and shoes. He was sitting on the foot of the bed when he heard the water turn off and he stood up as she stepped through the door.

Andy had feeling a he would be somewhat undressed when she came out and thought she'd be prepared for it but her breath caught when she saw him bare chested; defined pecs and abs, spattering of chest and stomach hair. She smiled sweetly at him as their eyes met, nods to the bathroom. "It's all yours."

Sam's eyes raked over her. She was more beautiful than ever. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek then let his fingertips run slowly down her neck and gently grazing across the line of her tank top. He spoke so quietly. " _God Andy! You're so beautiful."_

She had always had a hard time taking compliments from anyone but from Sam, she found it especially difficult. He caught the dip and slight shake of her head and he stepped closer. He could no longer find reasoning in holding back with her. He loved her, had for a long time and now he was with her.

Andy's heart beat faster the moment he touched her. She knew he wanted to wait and she would keep her promise to behave. When he stepped closer her breathing became more ragged, his mere presence sending a wave of warmth through her. " _Sam_."

He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so he could see her. They locked eyes as she looked up. He took the final step to her and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. Their lips slowly brushed back and forth, Andy lightly bit his bottom lip. Sam growled and pulled her tightly to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked her fingers through his hair. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down.

His heart was thundering in his chest as she wrapped her legs around him, her warmth radiating through him. Their lips never left each other as he lay down with her. The need for air became great so Sam moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck, lightly nibbling as he went. He was blown away at the way her body responded to him. She gasped and whimpered as he kissed his way across her collar bone. He got a little rough and left red marks as he kissed his way back up her neck. She gasped and bucked against him when he bit a little too hard. " _Sam!"_

He growled against her skin as she pulled him back up so she could kiss him. As their lips met her fingers skated lightly across his chest, shoulders and back, scratching lightly. He pressed himself hard against her, letting her feel what she was doing to him. He was aching for her. She pulled away. "We don't have to do this Sam."

He smiled and kissed her softly as he pressed himself into her again. Andy wrapped her legs tighter around him and pressed up against him. He growled. " _Andy."_ She rose up so he could remove her tank top. She chewed on her lip as she watched a look of awe spread across his face. " _So beautiful_." He gently cupped her breasts and lightly kissed across them.

Her beauty took his breath away. As the kiss deepened his cell phone ringing pierced the air. He growled but ignored it otherwise. On the fifth ring he realized that the caller wasn't giving up. He apologized to her before he yanked it out of his pocket.

The caller ID read UNKOWN CALLER. Normally he wouldn't answer but something told him to. "Swarek?" The voice on the other end was unexpected to say the least.

"I need your help." They spoke quietly.

He moved off Andy to the edge of the bed. "I know you can be an idiot sometimes but this, _this_ is _beyond_ stupid."

The strained voice croaked. "I know but it's important. I never ask you for anything."

Sam growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have no right asking _me_ for anything now."

He sighed. "One day you're going to have to let that go. It's not MY fault."

Andy sat up behind him, running her hand up and down his back. She could see how tense he was. "What do want?"

The last person on the planet he wanted to call was his only hope. "I've been made and I need help getting out."

Sam knew this was going to happen. He'd been taking too many risks on this case. "Call your handler. That's kind of their job."

He sighed. "You're the only one that can help me brother."

Sam jumped up and began pacing. "We may have the same mother but _you_ are _not_ my brother."

Andy gasped. She knew Sam had a sister, had even met her a few times when she was a kid but a brother? It didn't sound like a very good relationship either. She moved over to the edge of the bed and watched him.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that no matter what, he couldn't leave a fellow officer hanging. He looked up at Andy for the first time since he answered the call. "Where are you?"

He sighed with relief; he knew that no matter what Sam would help him out because that's just the kind of cop he was. "You're gonna need help. I'm umm...I'm stuck in Anton Hill's restaurant."

Sam growled. He couldn't have picked a worse place to be. "What the f... You know what? It doesn't matter. I know where you are. I'll be there in 20." He hung up before he got a response.

Andy stood up and walked over to him. "You have to go." Sam pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. He nodded. "Your _brother's_ in trouble?" He nodded again. "I didn't know you had a brother."

Sam sighed and pulled back a little. "I didn't know either until I was in rehab." He cupped her face and kissed her lightly. "I'll explain later. Andy, I know this is asking a lot but I need your help."

She nodded. "Anything."

He caressed her cheek and sighed heavily. "Get dressed, get your off duty weapon and badge. I'll explain everything on the way."

Andy dressed quickly and met Sam in her living room. He passed her his truck keys as he continued to talk on his phone. He called Frank as soon as he left Andy to get dressed. "Can you have some guys in plain clothes inside just in case? I'm taking McNally with me in hopes that she can get him out while I distract them."

Frank shook his head. He knew this had to be hard for Sam. He had found out that he had a brother as he was going through the worst time of his life. He also knew Sam was a standup guy and no matter what, he wouldn't leave the guy hanging. "Barber and I will be there when you get there."

Sam disconnected and took Andy's hand as they pulled out of her driveway. "Do you know who Anton Hill is?" He felt her twitch and watched as she nodded. "His restaurant, Red Square?" Another nod. "That's where we're going." She made her way through the streets and 10 minutes later they were in front of Red Square. Sam took a deep breath and waited for his phone to ring. His phone beeped. _**Bathroom. Alone**_ _._ Sam turned to Andy. "Ok. He's in the bathroom. There's a back door you can get through. I'm going in the front and I'll keep them busy while you get him out."

Andy shook her head. "They know you're a cop?" He nodded. "Let me go in and distract." She pulled her jacket off and laid her badge on his console. "I'll be less...They won't see me coming. I'll flirt and distract while you get him out."

Sam shook his head. "No way I'm sending you in there. It's too dangerous."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm a cop too Sam. I can handle myself."

He frowned. "Never thought or said you couldn't Andy." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Uncle Jerry and Uncle Frank are in there right?" He nodded. "I'll be fine. Give me five minutes." She pulled her shirt down a little more to show cleavage and he growled. "I'll call you on my way in so you can hear everything." She kissed him hard and climbed out of his truck.

He sent Frank a text letting him know that she was on her way in. His phone rang seconds later and he just listened as she faked her way through a conversation. She pretended to be talking to a girlfriend and suggested that she join her at the restaurant. She took a seat at the bar and all the guys were watching.

Andy took a good look around to see how many people would be watching her. There were a few men sitting around and she could see Frank and Jerry at the bar. She giggled and said. "Now's the time. I'm ready to party Traci. You better get over here." Sam knew that was his sign. He quietly made his way through the back door and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. He was met with piercing blue eyes and the scruffiest face he'd seen in a while. He grumbled. "Let's go. Now." He had his hand on his gun as they backed their way out of the door he'd come in. He said to Andy. "We're out."

Andy giggled and flipped her hair. "Yeah. I know but it would be fun. We're young. We only live once."

Traci was outside waiting for a message from Jerry. _**Come in now.**_ She was surprised when Traci walked in and said. "You're right. We only live once." They hung up and hugged. "What did you have in mind?"

Frank and Jerry had been sitting a few seats down drinking beer. As soon as Jerry saw Traci walk in he elbowed Frank and nodded towards the women. They had made sure everyone saw them staring at Andy while she talked and even sent her a beer. They picked up their drinks and walked over to them. Jerry wrapped his arm around Traci. "Ladies!"

Frank wrapped his arm around Andy and whispered. "It's time to get out of here." Andy threw her head back and laughed.

She felt a lot better knowing Sam had gotten out and that her uncles were there. "Let's go then." The guys chugged the rest of their drinks and escorted the women out. She quickly jumped in the car with them and they pulled away. Sam had sent her a text to meet them at the station. When they pulled in his truck was already in the lot. They all made their way inside and to the interview room Sam was in.

Jerry reached for the door and Andy said. "Umm. Maybe I should just stay out here."

He looked at her funny. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's family business and..."

Frank sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "Andy, none of us knew until Sam went into rehab. He told you and that means he trusts you. Come on."

She walked in behind her uncles and stood in the corner as she watched Sam and the man he pulled out of the restaurant talk. Frank took a seat and passed him a coffee. "What happened Callaghan?"

Andy gasped; there was _no way_ this man was Luke Callaghan. He was too dirty and grungy. She watched as Sam paced. His step faltered a little when she gasped. Luke took a drink of his coffee and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know sir. Everything had been going fine and I met up with one of my CI's tonight. He told me that a guy in the organization recognized me. Apparently I arrested him when I was on the street. He got me out before anyone saw me."

Sam stopped and threw up his hands. "And you _had_ to pick _Anton Hill's_ restaurant to hide in? Jesus Callaghan. Do you have _any idea..._ "

Luke raised his hands. "Sorry _Big Brother_ it was the closest place that was open. They never even saw me."

Sam clenched his fists and growled. "I already told you not to call me that."

Luke shook his head. "We're brothers whether you like it to not. It's _not_ my fault." Everyone was getting uncomfortable with the personal direction this was going. "If you hate me so much why did you bother to come get me?"

Sam shook his head and started pacing again. "Regardless, you're a cop and we _never_ leave a fellow officer behind."

Frank knew this was going to get worse. "Sammy, why don't you and McNally go on home? We'll get Callaghan straightened out."

For the first time Luke looked up and saw the brunette. He hadn't seen her since that day outside of Sam's hospital room. He nodded and smiled. "Andy? Hey!"

That was all it took for Sam. He walked over and stood in front of her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Neither spoke as Sam drove them back to her house. Andy wondered if he'd come back up or if the night was a bust.

She decided to break the silence. "I umm...I guess...you umm have to go now?" More a question than anything.

Sam climbed out, walked around to her side and helped her out. "Don't shutdown on me now. Please."

She smiled. "I'm not. I just thought maybe you had unfinished business you had to deal with."

He caressed her cheek and gave her a small smile. "My only _unfinished business_ is my night with you." He kissed her lightly. "Thank you for helping tonight." She nodded. "I'd like to come back up if you want." She smiled and nodded again. He pulled her in and crashed his lips to hers. They broke apart after a few minutes.

Andy was just as breathless as she had been hours before on her bed. "Come on." She led them into her house.

It was pretty late and they both had to be up for work in a few hours. "Let's get ready for bed and I'll tell you everything."

Sam took the bathroom invitation this time. Andy undressed and climbed in bed. They definitely needed to talk but she just needed him. She crawled under the covers and waited. Sam washed up and brushed his teeth.

When he walked out he smiled at seeing her curled up. He crawled in bed and Andy waited until he got comfortable before she moved in. Sam was shocked to find her completely naked when he wrapped his arm around her. He looked down to see her smiling. "Andy?"

She crawled over on top of him. " _Shh!_ " She whispered as she kissed him. " _I just want you Sam_."

How could he deny this beautiful naked woman? He could feel her heat as she rested across his hips. He groaned as she moved against him. Andy gasped as she felt him growing beneath her. She wiggled and Sam grabbed her hips to press himself harder into her.

She kissed her way down his neck and chest. He groaned and gasped as her lips left a hot trail across his skin. He was throbbing hard and when she grazed her teeth across a nipple he bumped hard into her and hissed.

She slid her fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down as she kissed, licked and nipped at the areas she uncovered. Sam had never had a woman drive him this crazy by simply kissing him. She quickly discarded his boxers and moved back up. He was watching her take in his size.

Andy slowly wrapped her fingers around him. She was taken aback by his size and wondered how she would accommodate him. He knew he was sometimes too much and worried that she might change her mind. All concern was lost when she leaned in and took him in her mouth.

His head thudded against the pillow and he groaned. "Shit Andy! You...you don't..."

She continued to slowly suck and stroke him. All he wanted was to get his hands on her but she stayed just out of reach. Andy loved that she could make a man like Sam squirm. He finally sat up and pulled her to him.

He couldn't it anymore. He needed to be inside her. He pulled her up so she was straddling him again. " _You're so fucking beautiful_."

Her heart skipped at the intensity of his words. She slid her hand between them and lined them up. Their foreheads thumped together as she slid herself down on him. " _Oh! Sam_!" She gasped as she stretched to accommodate him. " _God! You feel so good_." He was far more than any other lover she'd ever had.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her as he tried to regain control. "So damn tight Andy. God! Feels so good."

Her head fell back as she slowly rocked back and forth. He kissed and bit on her exposed neck as she slowly rode him. He kissed his way down to her breasts and she leaned back to give him better access. He gently assaulted her breasts.

Andy could feel it building. Sam hit the spot every time he met her thrusts. "Sam! God! I'm...I'm gonna..." He pulled his attention away from her breasts. He wanted to see this beautiful woman lose herself on him.

He thrust harder and harder into her. "That's it sweetheart. So beautiful." He nipped her neck. "Let go for me. I've got you."

Two more thrusts and Andy was screaming his name and holding on tightly to him. He quickly flipped them over and kissed her as she came down from her high. "Your turn. I want to feel you Sam."

She could already feel every single inch of him buried inside of her. She needed to see _him_ lose control too. He started out slowly pumping into her. He needed her to go again before he did. Andy held on to him like her life depended on it.

She could feel another orgasm building. She knew Sam was holding back. She could feel him shaking and he would trust deep but pull back slowly.

She cupped his face and pulled him into her line of sight. "Cum for me Sam. Please! I need you to."

He let out a shaky breath. "You...you first."

Andy knew biting drove him crazy so she bit down hard on his shoulder and he growled loud as he thrust hard into her. His control lost, he pounded hard into her as she continued to bite and suck on his neck. She felt her own insides uncoil and she screamed out his name again as he bottomed out and roared her name before he collapsed on top of her.

Andy smiled as she held onto him, running her fingers through his hair and whispering how amazing he was.

It took him some time to regain his composure. "God! You are amazing." They kissed softly and slowly.

Andy had never felt so completely satisfied. She held onto Sam and ran her hands up and down his back. After a few minutes he reluctantly rolled off her and onto his back, pulling her with him and she cuddled in.

He played with her hair for few minutes. "I wasn't...I..." She shifted so she could see his face. "About Callaghan?" She nodded. "I didn't know he was my brother until I went to rehab." He kissed the top of her head. She had known about Sarah and her assault. She had also known that his parents, BOTH of his parents bailed after her attack. "She...my mother, apparently didn't go too far when she left. She met his father about a year and a half before she left us. She was pregnant when she left, married him right after, and then four months later he was born. I found out when she came to see me in rehab. I couldn't figure out how she knew because I hadn't seen or heard from her in almost 19 years. He told me later that he was the one watching me at the hospital. Apparently she had kept tabs on me and Sarah."

Andy didn't even know where to start. "So...you...you guys don't get along?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm not perfect but he's an arrogant asshole. He's on this job for the glory and not to help people. If I could still do UC, I would because I know there are people that need our help."

She knew someone that was similar. Gail was a white shirt waiting to happen. "You don't have any desire to know him?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. We may the same mother but we're not family. Sarah's my family and of course the guys." He caressed her cheek. "And you."

Andy's mouth dropped. "I...Sam..."

He chuckled. "It's ok. I know it's really soon in this but that's how I feel. I...I..."

She smiled as she thought of her conversation with Traci. She moved over on top of him again. "I love you Sam. Have for a long time."

He flashed his dimples and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you too Andy. Have for a while too. I thought about you all the time, wondered how you were doing and if you were happy. The guys always said you were doing great but I wanted to see for myself. I just didn't think you'd forgive me."

She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "There was nothing to forgive Sam. Things happen in UC. I hated that you had to go through all of that but I'm glad that you came out the better end of it. Anything that happened with us is understandable. I was never mad at you."

He smiled and squeezed her. "Thank you." He covered her face in butterfly kisses. "Thank you for having faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself."

She kissed him again. "Always Sam. Always."

They made love again before falling asleep. The next morning was tough but they made it in on time. Andy and Traci took seats in front of the D's. Frank looked as tired as she felt and she wondered how late he had been at work. Traci and Andy were assigned to the D's so they could give statements about the night before. Frank basically wanted to take it easy on them because he knew they'd had a long night.

A week later she came in for work with Traci. Sam had been called to a scene in the early hours. She got dressed and took her seat in Parade.

Frank gave out assignments and then said. "Alright coppers. We have a returning addition to the family. He's been on loan to Guns and Gangs. Callaghan, come on in."

He wasn't as well known by everyone but they clapped for him anyway. Anyone to come back from UC safely got that. He was back in uniform and it was pretty obvious he didn't like it. He'd had a haircut and shaved. He smiled and nodded at everyone.

Luke had let Frank talk him into being a T.O. He secretly hoped that he'd be partnered with Andy. Especially after the way he saw Sam act around her that night. Maybe she could be his way into the good graces of his brother. The fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt either.

He was partnered with Epstein; a rather eager looking young guy. He groaned as he was bombarded by questions. Oliver chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Welcome back buddy."

Sam's friends had been a lot nicer to him, probably to make up for Sam's crabby attitude. "Thanks Shaw." Few people knew about their connection and Sam was happy to keep it that way. "Have you seen Swarek?"

Andy was standing beside Ollie when he asked. "He got called to a scene early this morning."

Everyone knew that she and Sam were dating, hell they were practically living together. Luke just nodded. "Guess I'll catch up to him later."

Sam saw them all talking when he walked in. He wouldn't have handled it as well if Ollie hadn't been standing there. He said gruffly. "Catch up with who?"

Luke turned to see him. "Just needed to clear some things up with you."

Oliver wasn't sure what to do. Sam never seemed to handle a conversation with Luke very well. Everyone was surprised when Sam said. "Fine. I have a few minutes." He turned to see Andy beaming. He quietly said. "Morning. Sorry I could drive you in. I should be wrapped up fairly early tonight. Wanna grab dinner?"

Andy smiled even bigger and nodded. "Definitely. Maybe if you're lucky I'll even let you pick where we eat."

Sam chuckled and put his hand over his heart. "So kind of you sweetheart." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Don't let this one give you a hard time." He nodded at Oliver.

Andy giggled and patted Ollie's shoulder. "I just keep him well fed. We have no problems."

Oliver looked back and forth. "I am right HERE you know."

Both laughed before Sam turned to Luke and said. "Let's go."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam knew there were other detective's in the office so he walked down the hall to an interview room. He'd lost a lot of his frustration towards Callaghan in the last week or so. He'd had long conversations with Andy and she had simply reminded him that it wasn't Luke's fault. Sam finally started to agree but still stuck with Luke was an arrogant ass and they'd never be friends. He would start being civil though.

Sam paced the other side of the room. "What's on your mind Callaghan?"

Luke leaned against the table. "Mom wants to see you."

Sam stopped but didn't look at him. "What does Betty want?"

Luke shook his head. "She's still your mother Swarek."

Sam shook his head. "She hasn't been my mother in almost twenty years. My MOTHER was a woman named Stella Daniels and she passed the year after I graduated high school. So I repeat, what does Betty want?"

Luke scratched the back of his neck. "She wants to get to know you."

He shook his head. "Not gonna happen." He finally looked at Luke. "And I'm only doing this..." Waving his hand between them. "because of Andy. She reminded me that we DO have to work together so I needed to change my attitude. We're never going to be friends."

Luke scoffed. "I didn't have anything to do with what happened."

Sam nodded. "I know. But my dislike for you really has to do with your attitude about this job. You're an arrogant asshole with no desire to help anyone but yourself. This job is a brotherhood and we're here to help people, not step on them on our way to a gold shield."

Luke had heard this lecture before. He held up his hand. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say that that wasn't my initial plan, the gold shield. But you know how UC is, it changes you. I'm not saying I don't still want to be a D but it's for different reasons now." Sam was surprised. "When I was under I met this young girl, maybe 14 and she was hooking. I guess you could say we became friends. I got up some money for her and talked her into getting out of the life. I put her on a bus back to her family in Vancouver and last I heard she was back in school and staying clean. THAT is why I want to do this job now."

Sam nodded, he knew the feeling. "Ok fine. I'll umm...I'll TRY to be less of an ass."

Luke chuckled. "I'll take what I can get. I'll try not to expect much."

Sam chuckled, shook his head then nodded. "Probably a good idea. Alright then, we're done?"

Luke walked over to the door, opened it, looking over his shoulder he said. "You're lucky to have such an amazing woman."

He knew that too. "I know."

Luke left for patrol and Sam went back to his office. At dinner that night he told Andy about the conversation with Luke. She was pleasantly surprised that his voice didn't hold the disdain it normally did when talking about Luke.

He was right, they weren't going to be friends but he was civil. They'd worked a case or two together and were getting along fairly well. Andy even got partnered with him a few times and found him to be a decent guy and cop.

They were out on patrol when a transit bus ran a red light and careened towards them. Luke was quick to whip the cruiser out of the way of the bus but was hit from his side by an oncoming car. Luckily they hadn't been going very fast having seen the bus. Luke was knocked out by the impact.

Andy was shaken but managed to call for help. "This is 1505. Involved in a 4 car accident. We need help at Jarvis and Yonge."

Dispatch squawked. "All available units respond to a 10-50 at Jarvis and Yonge. Officers involved."

Andy checked on Luke and then made her way to the other vehicles. Within seconds other cruisers and ambulances were on scene and she was drug to a bus to get checked out. The fire department pried Luke's door open and got him out on a back board. He was taken on to the hospital since he still wasn't conscience.

Sam and Jerry were some of the first to respond. He could see she was ok so he helped check out the others before making his way back to her. Rules be damned; he sat down and put an arm around her. "Sweetheart, what happened? Are you ok?"

She'd managed to keep it together until she had Jerry, Oliver and Sam staring at her. A few tears fell as she told them how Luke saved her. Sam said a silent prayer for her partner. She sniffled. "How is he? He got hit pretty hard."

Oliver sat down on the other of side her. "He's going to be ok. It could've been a hell of a lot worse."

She nodded. Sam's heart rate was returning to normal. He had been in the office with Jerry when they heard the call go out as a uni was passing by.

He moved to kneel in front of her and took her hands in his. "Want me to take you to the hospital so you, so _we_ can see how Callaghan is doing?" She sniffled and nodded. "Come on sweetheart." He pulled her up into his arms and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. He whispered. "I love you."

He felt her shudder as her sobs took over. The crash from the adrenaline high finally happening. He held her tight as Oliver and Jerry stood around them. She whispered. "I love you too."

He gave her a few minutes to get herself together and then he took her to the hospital. Frank was already there waiting. He hugged Andy when they walked in. "He's going to be ok. He has a concussion, a fractured collar bone and a broken arm." This made her start crying again.

Frank had heard the details from Jerry and knew she'd blame herself for this. "McNally, he's going to be fine. It could've been a lot worse for both of you. He'll be back to work in a few months." She knows he's right and nods into his chest. But she still can't shake the feeling. Frank knows his niece all too well. "Why don't you let Sammy take you home?"

She looks tentatively at Sam and he says. "It's ok if you want to see Callaghan first. I understand." And he does because he has his own thanks to give for him keeping Andy out of harm's way.

She moves back over to him and wraps him up in a hug as she mutters. "Thank you."

He just keeps her wrapped up tight in his arms and presses kisses to the top of her head as they wait. An hour later Luke's allowed visitors and Sam's momentarily forgotten that their mother might be his emergency contact. He finds himself face to face with a woman he hasn't seen since that day in rehab.

Andy feels him stiffen as she sees the dark haired woman outside of Luke's room. "Is that her?" Sam can only nod. "We can come back later."

He looks down at the gorgeous woman by his side and says. "It's fine."

They walk the fifty or so feet to the door and the woman smiles. "Samuel!"

Andy hears him growl. "It's Sam, _Betty._ "

She's visibly disappointed that he's using her first name. "Have to say that I'm a little surprised to see you here."

He squeezed Andy. "I'm here to thank him for saving my girlfriend's life. That's all."

She smiles at Andy and holds out her hand. Andy just gives her a look like she's insane and her smile falters. "I see my son has told you his story."

Andy stood up straighter. "Luke? Yeah, I know you were around for him. Good for you."

Her jaw dropped. "I..."

Andy shook her head. "Don't bother. My mother walked out on me when I was 12 so there's not an excuse you can give that will make me understand." She looked up at Sam who looked surprised. "Let's go in and say hi so we can leave." He nodded and followed her in.

Luke was a little surprised to see his new visitors. "Hey! Oh! God! I'm so glad you're ok Andy."

They stood by his bed. Andy let out a heavy sigh. "You're an idiot." His jaw dropped. Not what he was expecting. "And thank you. I'm glad you're ok."

He chuckle and winced. "Thanks. Guess it pays to have a hard head."

Sam held out his hand and Luke shook it. "Thank you. I...I'll never..."

Luke shrugged. "Always have your partners back brother."

He nodded. "We just wanted to check on you. I should get her home."

Luke knew the real reason but decided to save that for another day. "Understandable. And Andy, I'm really glad you're ok."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Luke."

He drove them back to the station so she could change and they went home. They showered together and made love. Sam held onto her like it was their last night on the planet. Two scares were just too many for him. He held her close as they lay in bed and watched a movie.

He felt her ease off to sleep and he turned the TV off. He wrapped his other arm around her and buried his face in her hair. She was given the next day off and Sam took a personal day. They paid Luke a visit once they found out he was alone, took him lunch. Sam may never want to be brothers but he would forever be grateful for what Luke did. After they saw Luke they drove around the city for a little while.

They had been dating for about two months when Sam decided to share this particular thing about himself. He wasn't really trying to hide it, especially not from her. He just chose to be selective in who knew and felt it was time to tell her. They'd had a nice dinner and went back to his place. He had decided that morning he was going to tell her so he had put his guitar case under his coffee table.

Andy couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sam. Granted he was never chatty but he was practically stuttering. "Umm... When you're in rehab they umm...they try to get you involved in things, to be creative or whatever."

Andy smiled. "You gonna write me a poem Swarek?"

Sam chuckled as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Nice McNally." He shook his head. "You know I don't do feelings very well and they practically begged me not to draw anymore stick figures. Said I'd put the Kindergarteners out of business."

Andy giggled at his silliness. "So what did they get _Too Cool Swarek_ to do?"

He reached under his coffee table. "Close your eyes." She did and he pulled the guitar case out, laying it on the table. He pulled the guitar out, moved the case, and sat on the table. He wanted to play a song she would never forget. He took a deep breath. "Ok. So don't laugh. I'm a little rusty at some of this."

She absolutely couldn't imagine what he was about to do. Her jaw dropped when she heard the strumming of a guitar and then his voice. She slowly opened her eyes to find Sam sitting in front of her playing a guitar and singing to her.

**Billy Currington's**

_**She's Got A Way With Me** _

_It's a gentle touch, but more than enough_  
She can stop this ole world from spinnin' too much  
It's a natural thing and I do believe  
I found my reason to be

 _[Chorus]_ __  
She's got a way with me  
She's got a way with me

 _I'm not the same man since she's been around_  
There's more to this life, I've suddenly found  
I look at myself now so differently  
It's her love that brings me peace

 _[Chorus]_ __  
She's got a way with me  
She's got a way with me

 _Whatever it is, I'll always be under her spell_  
She'll always be all I'll ever need  
I could search the whole world  
And I know I'd never find  
Someone perfect as her for me

 _Suddenly it's something_  
You just can't live without  
Oh, you know you found love  
Beyond any doubt  
With a simple man's words  
I can never convey all that I feel when I say

 _[Chorus]_ __  
She's got a way with me  
She's got a way with me

_She's got a way with me  
(She's got a way with me)_

Sam kept his eyes locked with hers the entire time he sang and played. He watched as a smile graced her lips and tears ran down her cheeks. She whispered out his name when he finished. " _Sam!"_ He wiped away her tears. " _That was amazing_."

He blushed and shrugged. "I'm not really a fan of Country music but the guy that taught me to play was. He played that song for his wife the day he proposed. Told me it was the second best day of his life. I just...I wanted you to know that I _am_ a different man because of you. You bring me peace."

She caressed his cheek. "Sam, you're amazing all on your own; kind, compassionate, loyal..." She smiles seductively. "Sexy as hell, funny. I mean no one can pull off Hambulance like you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life again. I love you so much."

He took her hand and kissed it as she said these things to him. He shook his head and blushed. "Andy, I'm the lucky one."

She smiled and said. "How about we're BOTH lucky?" He nodded in agreement as he ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

Two weeks later they were lying on his sofa cuddled up when he said. "Sweetheart?" She wiggled a little and mumbled so he knew she was awake. "I was thinking we could go see Sarah this coming weekend. I umm...I took the same time off and thought since you have a long weekend we could go."

Andy rose up and looked him in the eyes, smiling. She nodded. "Yeah. I'd love that."

He smiled and nodded then kissed her on top of the head. "Great. I'll call her in the morning."

The week flew by and she was really looking forward to the time away. They had agreed to leave right after shift on Friday. They packed the night before and Andy smiled as she watched Sam pack up his guitar. He shrugged. "Sarah's husband Michael plays. I'm nowhere near as good as he is but sometimes we play together."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Can't wait to hear you guys." He'd only played for her a couple of times since the first night. She knew he was shy about it so she never asked.

Shift went by fairly quickly and Sam managed to only be about thirty minutes later than her getting finished. That put them arriving in St. Catharines around 8:00.

They were met in the front yard by two kids; a tall lanky boy. Sam nodded as the kids emerged. "That's Eli, he's 14." And a much shorter girl. "That's Alexia. She's 10."

Both kids bore the dark Swarek hair and dimples and both kids screamed. "Uncle Sammy!" When they climbed out of the truck. Alexia wrapped him up in a big hug and Eli was ready with a handshake and man hug. He was almost as tall as Sam.

He took in his nephew's size and shook his head. " _What are they feeding you_? Geez. I just saw you a few months ago."

Eli blushed a little. "Mom and Dad say they're gonna go broke feeding and clothing me." He looked over to Andy. "Who is this Uncle Sammy?"

Andy blushed a little as Sam wrapped an arm around her. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Andy McNally. Andy, my niece Alexia and nephew Eli."

Andy shook hands with them both. "Nice to meet you."

Alexia wouldn't let go of Andy's hand and just stared up at Andy. Eli shook his head and nodded towards the house. "Mom's inside. She saved you guys some dinner."

Sam nodded. "Thanks buddy. Want to help me with the bags?"

Eli smiled. "Bring the guitar?" Sam nodded. "Cool. Dad's teaching me too. Maybe we can play together?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Absolutely! Just take it easy on me. You know I'm not that good."

The guys grabbed the bags and discussed their abilities as Alexia led Andy into the house. They found Sarah in the kitchen and she smiled big when she saw them. "Hey! How was the drive?"

She walked over and hugged both of them. Sam kissed her on the temple and said. "It was great. We missed all of the traffic. How are you?"

She gave him another squeeze. "Great little brother. Just great." She finally turned to Andy with an even bigger smile. "It's so good to see you again Andy."

They hugged and Andy said. "Great to see you again too."

Alexia tugged on her mom's hand. "You know Aunt Andy mommy?"

Everyone laughed and Sarah ruffled her hair. "She's not your aunt _yet_ sweetie." Sam and Andy stared open mouthed at the emphasis on yet. "I've known Andy for a while. It's so good to finally see you two together."

Sam groaned. "Sis."

Andy giggled. "It's good to finally _be_ together." Sam couldn't argue with that. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

Sarah smiled at the content smile on her brother's face. She knew he was finally complete. "You guys hungry? I saved you some dinner."

Both nodded and thanked her. Sam watched as she went to work heating everything up. "I'm going to take our bags to our room. Be right back?"

Andy kissed his cheek and nodded. "Be right here."

As soon as he was gone Sarah said. "I've never seen him this happy Andy. Thank you."

She shook her head. "I didn't have anything to do with that."

Sarah sat their plates down. "Yeah you do. Andy, he..." She took a deep breath. "He was a mess after everything. Even after he was clean. He lived with us for a while. We were happy to have him here but I was worried, almost as much as before. When the opening came in Toronto he changed. It was like the old Sammy was back. He was more determined than I had seen him in a long time. He wanted to find you afterwards but he was scared that you would be too angry, too hurt, maybe even too disappointed. It took a lot of visits from your dad and the guys to convince him it would be ok. Your dad saved my brother's life and I'll never be able to thank him enough for that."

Andy was shocked at how much she was saying. She never expected this much right off. "I was never...I worried about him. I asked about him all of the time but they wouldn't tell me anything. When he came back they said it was because he asked them not to. I just wanted to be there for him. I loved him even then. I loved him enough to let him go but that won't happen again. I'll fight with everything I have if something happens. My dad always had a stronger bond with Sam. He saved my dad's life and in turn probably mine too. I'll never be able to thank him enough either."

Sarah had been well aware of what Sam did for Andy's dad. She hadn't been more proud of him than she had at that moment. "So, I hear you've met our _family."_

Sam walked in right then and growled. " _Sarah!_ Not tonight. Please?"

She knew it was still a touchy subject for him so she held her hands up. "Ok. I'll leave you two to eat while I make sure the kids get ready for bed before I go too. Michael won't be in until the morning. It's his last night shift." She hugged both of them again. "Just throw the dishes in the sink and I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow."

Andy and Sam finished eating and put their dishes in the dishwasher. It was late and they were tired so they went to bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Andy woke up to Sam kissing her lightly all over her face. She giggled and pushed at him gently. "What are you _doing_?" She mumbled in her sleepy voice.

He chuckled at the fact that she was looking at him with only one eye partially open. "I'm kissing my gorgeous girlfriend."

She cuddled into him and moaned. "What if she wants to keep sleeping?"

He slowly ran his hand up under her tank. "Mmm. I'm betting I could convince her it would be worth it if she woke up."

Andy gasped as his fingers grazed her nipples. She bucked into him without even thinking about it. "God Sam! We're in your sister's _house_!"

He mumbled against her lips. "I know so you're going to have to be _very_ _very_ quiet." He kissed her deeply and she practically crawled on top of him.

Sam groaned as she straddled him, smiling as she looked at him with her fiery eyes. "Let's see who makes the most noise." She smirked as she kissed her way down his chest, stopping to bite lightly on his nipples. This wasn't something Sam usually liked but with her, yeah he could get used to it. He tried to reach for her but she smacked his hands away.

Andy smiled as she kissed her way down; nipping at his hips and making him buck and groan. He tried to grab her again when she started pulling down his pajama pants but she smacked his hands again. She moved back up his body and sat straddling his hips.

Sam was really enjoying this side of her. They locked eyes as she tugged off her tank, freeing her beautiful breasts. He sat up and cupped them before taking her right nipple in his mouth. Andy hissed and ground her hips into him. This was going far better than he had planned. After paying a ridiculous amount of attention to her right nipple he kissed his way slowly across to her left one and gently sucked on it.

Andy whimpered again and bucked into him. " _Oh! God! Sam!"_

He growled at the way she said his name. It made him even harder if that was possible. "God Andy! You're so sexy." He pulled back and captured her lips with his.

He flipped them over and slid his hands under the band of her shorts tugging them off quickly. He'd been ready to take his time this morning but now he couldn't, he just needed to be inside her. He ran his hand down between them to check her readiness.

His head thudded lightly against hers when he felt her warmth. "Shit Andy!"

She squealed a little as his rough padded fingers found her nerve bundle. "Sam! Please!"

He wasted no time thrusting himself inside her. They both groaned and gripped each other at the amazing sensation. Sam would swear it felt like the first time every single time with her. He thrust himself deep inside her. "Fuck Andy! You feel so good!"

They kissed passionately as their bodies met. He could feel her clenching around him. "Sam! I...I..."

He bit into her neck and thrust harder making her shake and loose herself around him and he followed right behind her. He held her close as he came, both riding out the wave of pleasure. Sam collapsed on top of her, both gasping for breath. Andy pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much."

He smiled, dimples flashing big. "I love you too sweetheart." He ran his fingers through her hair. "So damn much." Later he would blame the lack of blood flow to just blurting it out. "Marry me Andy."

Her jaw dropped for a second and then she broke out in a smile, nodding. "Yes."

He laughed excitedly. "Really? I mean, I meant it but I don't even have a ring yet. It's just...I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She kissed him quiet. "Sam, I don't need a ring. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. So yes, every day from now until forever, yes!"

He laughed as they kissed again. As soon as they got home he was buying her a ring. They made love again before they went downstairs to join Sarah and her family.

Sarah knew immediately that something was going on with them. "Morning you two!"

Sam hugged his sister as he poured cups of coffee for them. "Morning Sis." He kissed her temple.

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she looked between them. "Ok. What's going on?"

Andy sat up straighter and shrugged. She knew she was a horrible liar so she'd let Sam handle this one. He walked back over to her and sat their coffees down. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I asked Andy to marry me and she said yes."

Sarah nearly dropped her coffee before she squealed and jumped up and down. "Let me see the ring!'

Sam laughed at her excitement. "I haven't given her one yet."

Sarah looked between them. "What?"

Andy shrugged. "It kind of just happened. I don't need a ring Sarah." She leaned her head back and looked up at Sam. "We love each other and that's enough for me."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something and Sam held up his hand. "Sis, she's getting a ring, don't worry."

She stared at him for about two seconds before she ran out of the room. Sam and Andy looked at each other and shrugged. Sarah's kids came bounding in. "Andy! Uncle Sammy!"

Sarah walked in with a huge smile on her face. "Sammy, come outside with me for a minute?"

He nodded and kissed Andy before walking out to the deck. "What's up Sis?"

She handed him a small jewelry box and he eyed her questioningly. "Sarah?"

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "They were Stella's. She gave them to me to hold for you Sammy. She knew one day you'd meet a woman that would steal your heart and...and she wanted you to...well, you know you were her only child so..."

Tears stung his eyes as he listened to what his sister was telling him. He shook his head as he looked down at the box. He didn't have to look at them; he still remembered what they looked like. "Can I have a minute?"

Sarah squeezed his arm and nodded as she walked back inside. Andy frowned when Sarah walked back in alone. "Is he ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, He just needs a minute. Come on kids; let's make Uncle Sammy and Aunt Andy breakfast."

Alexia jumped up and down. "Pancakes! Aunt Andy, do you like pancakes?"

Sam walked in and said. "She loves them almost as much as you do kiddo." He winked at Andy and motioned for her to join him. "I'm gonna steal her for a few minutes but I promise we'll be right back."

Alexia tried to complain but Sarah reminded her they had to cook so she was momentarily distracted. Sam took her hand as she walked up to him. She searched his eyes trying to figure out what was going on. "You ok?"

He smiled and pulled her outside with him. "Never been better." Once the door closed he pulled her over to a chair and sat down tugging her with him. "I didn't know about this and if it's not something you want then it's ok." He opened the jewelry box and sat it on her knee. "They belonged to my mother." She knew he meant his foster mother. He took the engagement ring out and held it up. "Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

It was more overwhelming than the first time knowing the ring's importance. She slid her hand in his and nodded. "Yes." Sam slid the ring onto her finger and surprisingly it fit. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much Sam." She looked at the ring and tears filled her eyes. "It's so beautiful."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Not as beautiful as you sweetheart." He kissed her softly. "I love you too. Andy, I..."

She kissed him again. "Sam, I can't even tell you how happy I am. We're going to have a great life together. We _already_ have a great life together. This..." She holds up her hand. "This just makes it even better if that's possible."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her to him. "We are pretty amazing." He kissed her temple.

Sarah had kept Alexia at bay as long as she could. She walked to the back door and knocked before sticking her head out. "Hey you two, breakfast is ready."

They both looked over and smiled. Andy slid off his lap and held out her hand. "Be right there." They walked back inside, arms around each other and smiling more than before.

Michael was standing at the breakfast bar when they walked back in. "Hey brother! Who's the beauty?"

Andy blushed and hid in Sam's chest. He walked them over and the guys shook hands. "Michael, this is my fiancé Andy McNally. Andy this is my brother Michael."

He looked between Sarah and Sam disbelievingly. "Wow!" He held out his hand to Andy. "Welcome to the family Andy."

They shook hands and she said. "Thank you. Nice to meet you."

They sat at the big dining room table while they ate. Sam could see Sarah was itching to say something. "What's on your mind Sis?"

She laughed. "A party for you guys. You know, just the family, to celebrate your engagement."

He knew there was no way to stop her. If he didn't agree she's just surprise them with one. "If Andy's ok with it, sure."

She knew enough about Sarah to just agree. "Yeah. Ok. But we get to tell our friends before you send out the invites."

Sarah flashed her Swarek dimples and nodded. "Of course."

They decided to wait until they went back to work to tell everyone. This weekend was about them and relaxing. After breakfast they all went out to the deck and just relaxed.

Sara piped up a few hours later. "We should do the pit tonight."

When they went outside Andy planted herself in Sam's lap and neither had moved since. "What's the pit?"

Sam chuckled. "It's not as bad as it sounds. It's a fire pit that Michael and I built about five years ago. They use it to grill." Andy nodded. "Let's do it Sis."

Sarah made up a menu of things she wanted to cook. Michael laughed. "Babe, we're not feeding the neighbors."

She rolled her eyes and nodded towards their son. "Bottomless pit will eat whatever we don't."

Eli flashed his Swarek dimples and shrugged. "It's a tough job." Everyone laughed. Sarah and Andy went to the store while the guys got the pit set up.

Michael watched Sam work. "You're really happy aren't you?"

Sam didn't even look up; he just nodded and kept working. "She's it."

He'd seen Sam this happy one other time and that was when he had dated Andy right before the disaster. When Sam went to rehab Michael had been his counselor. It had been a big fight with his boss because they were family but in the end he won. He knew that Sam would've done well with someone else but he did it for Sarah.

This is the most peaceful he's seen him since he got out. "I'm happy for you brother. She seems like an amazing woman."

He stopped stacking the wood and looked up. "She is. She really is. That first day?" Michael nodded knowing he meant his first back at 15. "I didn't know if she was going to give me a chance. I mean why should she? I walked out on her, _twice_. But she did and it was a fight mostly with myself, but we got here."

He clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you brother. You've come a long way and don't ever doubt yourself."

Way back when, Sam had been more than hesitant when he was told Michael would be his counselor. It was bad enough that he was there but to have his brother-in-law see him like that daily just wasn't his idea of a good time. But in the end he was thankful that it had been him.

That was all that was said for the rest of the day about them. Eli came out and helped with the pit. "She's cool Uncle Sammy."

He chuckled. "Thanks buddy."

His heart skipped when he heard Alexia yell. "Mommy! Aunt Andy!"

He followed Michael around to the side to help with the bags. Andy was leaning inside the Tahoe getting bags out when Sam walked up. He looked around and then grabbed her by the hips pulling her to him. "Let me get those Mrs. Swarek."

Andy's heart thumped as she heard those words. She wasn't dreaming, even though she was still wearing the ring it hadn't hit her until right then. He pulled her pony tail to the side and kissed her neck. "Troubles?"

Andy shivered as his lips made contact with her skin. "N...no. You just better watch out." She linked her fingers in his. "My husband is somewhere around here and he wouldn't like this very much."

Sam's chuckle vibrated through her. "Hmm. Lucky bastard." He kissed her neck again. "Come on before we get caught." She tilted her head back so they could kiss. It was hot and hard and quick.

Sam pulled her out of the way so he could get the rest of the bags. After unloading the food Sarah put each of them to work preparing some part of dinner. The guys finally broke free to get the fire going and set up the table.

They carried all of the food outside and started dinner. After they ate Eli disappeared inside and came back with their guitars.

They played around for a little while before Sarah requested "her" song. Andy's jaw dropped when Michael sang the song that Sam had sang to her.

Sam sang along with him and watched Andy the whole time. She smiled as the guys played.

Sam whispered something to Michael and he nodded. They started strumming and Eli picked up after a few notes, smiling like crazy. Sam started singing.

_**Chicago** _ _**  
** _ _**You're the Inspiration** _

_You know our love was meant to be_ _  
_ _The kind of love that lasts forever_ _  
_ _And I want you here with me_ _  
_ _From tonight until the end of time_ _  
_ _You should know, everywhere I go_ _  
_ _You're always on my mind, in my heart_ _  
_ _In my soul_

_Baby_

_[Chorus:]_ _  
_ _You're the meaning in my life_ _  
_ _You're the inspiration_ _  
_ _You bring feeling to my life_ _  
_ _You're the inspiration_ _  
_ _Wanna have you near me_ _  
_ _I wanna have you hear me sayin'_ _  
_ _No one needs you more than I need you_

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see_ _  
_ _We're so in love when we're together_ _  
_ _And I know that I need you here with me_ _  
_ _From tonight until the end of time_ _  
_ _You should know, everywhere I go_ _  
_ _Always on my mind, in my heart in my soul_

_[Chorus x3]_ _  
_

The women clapped when the men finished playing. Andy went to sit in Sam's lap for the rest of the time they were by the pit. They cleaned up from dinner and were in bed a little after 2:00 a.m.

Everyone slept in and they had brunch before Sam and Andy left. They spent the rest of the day relaxing on their deck. Andy was awake before Sam the next morning. She was excited about telling their friends. She snuck out of bed and started the coffee while she called her dad.

Tommy was really happy for them. In the beginning he had been a little worried that Andy wouldn't let Sam back in but she had and things had been going well. "Tell Sammy congratulations kiddo! I'm really happy for you guys."

Andy smiled at the idea of her dad walking her down the aisle to Sam. "Thanks dad. I'm really happy too."

Sam woke up to an empty bed and then he smelled the coffee. He lay back and thought of an eternity of waking up with her. Maybe one day of even waking up with her and their kids.

She walked into the bedroom, Sam had his eyes closed and was smiling. "What's got you so happy?"

He reached out for her and opened his eyes. "You Mrs. Swarek, always you."

She sat their mugs down and lay down beside him. "I could really get used to waking up with you calling me Mrs. Swarek." She kissed him softly. "It has a great ring to it. _Andy Swarek_." She nodded. "Yeah. I think it sounds perfect."

They were lying nose to nose. He was running his fingers through her hair. "How'd your dad take it?"

She laughed, should've known he'd know. "He says congratulations. He's really happy for us."

Sam was glad. He had wanted to go talk to Tommy first but that didn't happen. He rolled them over so she was on top. Andy sat up, across his hips. "Will you do something for me?"

Andy nodded. "Anything."

He smiled as he played with her hair. "Will you wear it down when we get married?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "Absolutely!"

He sighed as their alarm went off. "I guess we should start getting ready for work."

Andy slid off him and held out her hand. "Come on. Ten hours and we're back here, just you and me."

He stood up and took her in his arms. "You don't really think that we're going to get out of drinks at the Penny after we tell them the news, do you?"

She crunched up her nose and sighed. "Yeah, probably not."

They started undressing each other as they walked to the bathroom. She stared at him shamelessly. He waggled his eyebrows and said. "Like what you see?"

She nodded as she stepped up to him, nipping at his jaw. "And I get to see it every day for the rest of my life. Can't think of anything better than that."

He growled as he pulled her into the shower and they were late because of it. Frank was running late too so no one seemed to notice. She quickly changed and met him back in the hall. Even though he wasn't in uniform he still had a name patch for when he had to wear his vest.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Andy smiled as she saw him waiting for her. He stepped close to her and said. "I have something for you." She raised an eyebrow and he held up his tag. "Let's switch and see how long it takes them to notice." She smiled and nodded.

He replaced her tag with his and took her hand as they walked to the Parade room. She took her seat with the rest of the rookies and waited for Frank. He was giving out assignments when his eyes locked on her and he smiled. "Officer McNally!

Andy tried to look innocent and raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir?"

He tried to keep from laughing. "Could you please come see me after Parade?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. "

Everyone _Ooo'd_ and Frank said. "I'd also like to see Detective's Swarek and Barber, Officer's Shaw, Williams, Epstein, Diaz, Peck, and Nash." He finished giving out assignments and sent everyone else on their way. He waited until the crowd was gone before he said. "Does anyone have any news they want to share this morning?"

Andy was standing beside Sam now. They looked around while everyone else did the same. Frank shook his head. "What kind of coppers are you?" He pointed at Jerry. "And you are a Detective."

Sam was trying really hard not to laugh. "Ok. How about taking a look at each other's uniforms?"

Everyone looked around at all eyes stopped on Andy. Traci practically screamed. "Why are you wearing Sam's nametag?"

Andy looked to Sam and they smiled at each other. "Because Sam asked me to marry him and I said yes." They were deafened by the cheers and smothered by hugs. Andy showed everyone her ring. "It happened at Sarah's this weekend. Which by the way, be prepared for invitations to an engagement party she'll be throwing for us."

Their friends congratulated them and they promised to meet at the Penny for drinks after shift. The day went by quickly and Andy was back at the barn getting ready for the night. Traci was practically squealing. "Andy! I'm so happy for you guys."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't call you as soon as it happened but Sarah kept us really busy."

Traci shrugged. "It's ok. How did he ask you?" She caught Andy blush. "Dude! Did he ask you during sex?"

Andy gasped and waved her hands around. "Shh! Traci!" She sighed and shook her head as she fought the grin on her face. "No! But right after." And they both busted out in giggles. "It _was_ pretty romantic. He was telling me how much he loves me and then he just blurted it out."

Traci laughed. "Lack of blood flow to the brain."

Andy threw a shoe at her. "Inappropriate!" Which made them laugh even more. "You need help." She sighed happily. "He was nervous because he didn't even have a ring." Traci looked confused. "This belonged to his foster mother. He lived with her from 12 to 18 and she passed right before he went to the academy. Anyway, when we went to join his family for breakfast we told them and his sister gave him the rings. He asked me again on his sister's deck."

She had never seen Andy this happy. "It's gorgeous. It really suits you too."

Andy nodded; she had thought the same thing. "Thank you."

It was a plain band with a simple princess cut diamond. She loved it and the fact that it belonged to the woman he considered his mother made it even more important. They finally walked out to find the guys waiting on them. A month later Sarah held their engagement party at their house. She figured it would be easier to get her small group to them than getting all of them to her.

They were lying in bed the morning of the party when she asked. "Do you care what time of the year we get married?"

He kissed tip of her nose. "Nope. When do you want?"

She smiled. "I'd really like early Fall. You guys would look great in dark colors, Gail will look like death but everyone else will look great." Sam busted out laughing and shook his head. Andy shrugged. "What? She will. She's so pale."

She was right. "Whatever you want."

She rolled over on top of him and frowned. "You're not gonna be one of those guys that doesn't help with any of the decisions are you?"

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Sweetheart, I'll be as involved as you want me to be."

That answer got him a big toothy grin. "Ok. So I was thinking September." Sam nodded. "And I'd really like to do it in our backyard. It's not like we're going to have a lot of people, just our families."

Sam smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love it. I could get the guys to help me build an arch for us to stand under. I'll check on tents, tables, and chairs. We could probably find a portable dance floor too."

Andy was getting excited. "I guess I should start dress shopping soon. Do you care about colors?"

He shook his head. "As long as it's not some crazy pastel or neon color."

Andy poked him. "Do I look like I'd do that to you?" He nipped at her chin and she groaned. "I was thinking classic tuxedo for you guys and hopefully the girls will like the idea of plum."

Sam nodded as he tried to picture them all. "I like the idea of classic and the ladies will look good in plum, even the Ice Queen." Sam's phone rang; it was Sarah letting him know her clan would be there by noon. "I guess we should get up and moving before we're invaded."

Andy frowned and poked her lip out. "Why can't we just stay in bed until the last second?"

They really didn't _have_ to get up. "Ok. How about I go make us a little breakfast and we eat right here?" Andy smiled and nodded. He kissed her quick. "I'll be right back."

Sam came back a few minutes later with coffee, o.j., bacon, eggs, and toast. After they ate Sam finally convinced her to get up and take a shower with him. By the time they finished and were dressed, Sarah and family were knocking on their door. The rest of the day went by in a flash. Sarah had the party catered and by 6:00 p.m. their house was overrun by servers and their families.

Andy's dad was all smiles as he watched the happy couple mingle. He'd always thought of Sam as a son especially after what he did for him. They walked over to him and Andy was beaming. "Hey Dad!"

Tommy hugged her tight. "Hey pumpkin!" He held out his hand to Sam. "Son." The men shook hands. "You guys look great. I'm really happy for you."

Sam had felt bad for not going to talk to Tommy. "Sir, I wanted to come to you but..."

Tommy shook his head and waved Sam off. "Son, you had my blessing years ago. I'm just glad you guys finally found your way back to each other. And I know you'll keep each other happy."

Ollie, Frank, and Jerry walked up. Oliver clapped Sam on the back. "Usually this is where the uncle's tell the guy to take care of their girl. But since we care about _both_ of you, this is where we say, love each other unconditionally and never go to bed angry." The other guys raised their drinks and they all toasted the happy couple.

The next few months were filled with wedding plans, September was closing in fast. Andy asked Traci to be her Maid of Honor and Gail, Noelle, and Sarah to be her Bride's Maids. Sam had a really hard time picking his best man but in the end he asked Jerry.

He'd been working on his relationship with Luke even before the accident where he saved Andy. Since then they had talked a lot more and were surprisingly becoming friends. He surprised Andy when he told her he was thinking about asking Luke to be a groomsman. She beamed and nodded excitedly.

Sam stood in the bullpen the next morning waiting for Luke to show up. When he finally came in he looked a little worried when Sam called his name.

He slowly walked over. "What's up?"

Sam took a deep breath and said. "I umm...I was wondering if you'd... Ahh shit! Callaghan, umm...I need another groomsman, you know, someone to stand up for me. Andy and I _both_ would like you there but please, don't bring Betty."

Luke was absolutely shocked at the words coming out of Sam's mouth. They'd been getting along a lot better but he'd never expected this. "Umm. Yeah. Yeah, of course." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'll do it and I'd never bring her. I know how you guys feel about her."

Sam nodded and they shook hands. "Good. Ok. So, we have a tuxedo fitting next weekend, Saturday at 2:00. If you're on shift just let Frank know that you need time." Luke nodded, still in shock. "OK. Well we should probably get to Parade."

Luke took off to the locker room to change and Sam went to wait on Andy. When she came out he was smiling. "Hey gorgeous!"

Andy kissed his cheek. "Hey!" She looked him over carefully. He looked more relaxed. "You asked him." Sam nodded. "And he said yes." Another nod. "Great! We're all set then. We have our fittings next Saturday morning and you guys are in the afternoon. Then _we_ have the cake tasting at 6:00. Sunday we have to meet with the florist about what flowers we want."

Sam was getting excited. "I've got Saturday off and Frank put Jerry and I out of service just in case." He took her in his arms, smiling big. "It can't come fast enough."

Andy chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded. "I agree."

He kissed her again. "You trust me right?" Andy nodded. "I'd like to surprise you for our honeymoon. Are you ok with that?" Andy nodded. "Great. You won't be sorry."

She smiled. "Never. Not ever. Not with you."

He smiled as he remembered the first time she said that to him. "Me either sweetheart. Me either." They kissed again. "Come on." He took her hand. "We're gonna miss Parade."

The rest of the week flew by and it was time for the fittings. Sam whined because he wanted to see Andy in her dress. She promised him that he'd be sleeping alone until the wedding if he even tried to sneak in. Michael first went with the ladies and then with the guys and took pictures. He'd volunteered to do the photography for the wedding and thought this would be a good start. The next three months were hectic. Sam was surprising Andy with a two week trip to the Galapagos Islands for their honeymoon. The guys insisted on a bachelor party for Sam but promised that it would be tame; poker at the Shaw's and the ladies were having a girl's night at their house.

Andy woke up the day before their wedding with a smile on her face. Sam was stretched out beside her, sleeping. She smiled as she watched him. Deciding to make him breakfast in bed she slipped out quietly and went to the kitchen. She probably made more food than they would eat but she didn't care. She made an omelette, pancakes, coffee, and o.j. When she walked back in Sam was coming out of the bathroom.

She smiled big. "Morning husband!"

Sam chuckled and stole a kiss. "Morning wife!" He looked at the tray of food. "Feeding an army?"

She shrugged. "Just helping you keep your strength up. I hear you're gonna need it."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "Oh! Yeah? Guess you better keep yours up too." He pulled her over to the bed and took the tray from her. The food got cold as they made love. Sam took it back to the kitchen later and heated it up. The rehearsal dinner was at Pizzeria Libretto. After dinner they went their separate ways for the parties. Sam drank very little and even though he had a great time he missed Andy.

Andy was having a great time with her friends but she really missed Sam. She snuck into the bathroom, took a picture of herself blowing him a kiss and sent him a message. _**I love you and can't wait to be your wife tomorrow.**_

Sam felt his phone vibrate and excused himself, stating bathroom break. He took a picture of himself smiling and holding up her wedding band. _**Once you're at the altar there's no going back.**_

Andy giggled, wrote _**Forever**_ on a piece of paper and took a picture of it. _**I don't WANT to go back.**_

They only managed to get one more text out before they were interrupted. Each sent. _**Gotta go, love you**_. Before being drug back to their parties.

The next day the ladies started at 9:00 with breakfast before their 11:00 hair, nails, and makeup appointments. By 3:00 everything was ready at their house and the ladies were on their way back. Sam and the guys were standing on his deck waiting and talking.

Tommy pulled Sam aside. "I have something for you." He handed him a small wooden box.

Sam didn't have a clue what Tommy could be giving him. He opened the box and found his old badge turned into a pocket watch. He looked up at Tommy and shook his head. He nodded for him to open it. Inside was an engraving _ **.**_ _ **God grant me the serenity**_ _ **to accept the things I cannot change;**_ _ **Courage to change the things I can;**_ _ **and wisdom to know the difference**_. Sam was a complete loss for words. He ran his thumb over his old numbers. "She never gave up on you Sammy. She carried that with her every day, even through the academy. You guys were meant to be Son and I couldn't be prouder."

Sam actually hugged Tommy. "Thank you sir. I'll do everything in my power to take care of her."

They were both getting misty eyed; he clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I know. You boys better get down there. They'll be here soon."

They shook hands again and Sam gathered the guys go to take their places. He looked around at their backyard decorated with plum and white Orchids and Lilies. It was exactly how Andy had imagined it. He was a little nervous being up there with just the priest but he knew it wouldn't be like that for long. The music started and everyone turned. Luke and Sarah came down first, then Frank and Noelle, then Oliver and Gail, then Traci and Jerry. They looked amazing; the men in classic tuxedos and the women in floor length plum satin dresses. The music changed and Andy appeared on Tommy's left arm. She looked stunning. She'd kept her hair down like she promised. Her dress was strapless and laced up the back, form fitting to her waist where little lace applique flower petals flowed all the way down.

Sam's heart stopped when he saw her. She took his breath away, his dimples on full display as he took her in. He wiped away the tears that were escaping.

Andy beamed at him. He looked so handsome and absolutely happy. Her tears started to flow as she watched him wipe his eyes. She couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else. She wanted to run down the aisle and jump into his arms but she didn't. She could wait the few more steps. They finally reached Sam and Tommy shook his hand then he placed Andy's hand in his.

Sam kissed her hand before they turned to the priest who was smiling like crazy. "Today we are here to celebrate the love of Samuel and Andrea. They have chosen traditional vows."

All the vows were said and rings exchanged, both having to take a moment because their voices cracked and now it was time. The priest closed his book. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek."

Andy pulled him in for a kiss this time. He chuckled as he brushed his nose across hers. "Remember sweetheart, there are children here."

She giggled and blushed as she bit her bottom lip. "You shouldn't look so damn good."

He growled and shook his head. "One second alone and you're in trouble."

They walked down the aisle to their family and friends clapping and cheering. Pictures were taken, food was eaten and dances were danced. Andy kept her eyes on Sam all night, he looked amazing. They got their moment alone and Sam claimed her lips with his, their tongues brushing against each other.

She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her close. Andy ran her hands up and tried to push his jacket off his shoulders. He smiled as he kissed her neck. "Later sweetheart, I promise."

She sighed and groaned. "Not fair."

He chuckled as he nipped her neck. "Promise it'll be worth it."

She whimpered and pushed him back. "Then we have to stop or we'll be finding a way to do it in this dress." He kissed her hard one more time before leading her back out to the reception. They weren't leaving until the next morning but he'd booked them a room at the Windsor Arms just so they could relax. A limo arrived around 9:30 to pick them up.

Their bags were taken up to their suite for them. The bellboy held the door open so Sam could carry Andy through. She laughed the entire time. He tipped the young man and watched Andy take the room in. He'd ordered champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

Andy wandered into the bathroom and started filling up the garden tub. Sam followed her in and smiled. "I like the way you think Mrs. Swarek."

She smiled and turned her back to him. "I bet you'll like the way I look out of this dress even more."

He growled as he pulled her to him, whispering in her ear before he nipped on it. "I still owe you from earlier." He slowly untied and loosened her corset styled top.

Andy turned and helped him out of his jacket. They slowly undressed each other and climbed in the tub, drank the champagne and fed each other the strawberries. After they made love there, Sam carried her to their bed and they made love again. The next morning she ordered them room service before Sam carried her to the shower. They left at 1:30 for the airport. Sarah met them out front to take their wedding clothes. At 3:00 they were on the plane to the Galapagos Islands and Andy was practically bouncing in her seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy didn't find out where they were going until they were at the airport. "Sam! The Galapagos Islands?"

He chuckled at her excitement. "Yep. It's going to be a long flight with three stops but..." He shrugs.

She beamed at him and kissed him hard. " _You_ are the best husband in the world." She kissed him softly this time. "Thank you so much."

He's actually blushing a little as he caresses her cheek. "Anything for my beautiful bride."

While they were waiting at the gate she decided they needed a picture to start off their honeymoon and first day as a married couple. Sam happily posed for it, kissing her cheek as she snapped it. They finally boarded the plane an hour later. He booked them in First Class all the way. He didn't want them stuck in Coach where they would be miserable. They talked, watched a movie, listened to music, took more pictures and he teased her about joining the _Mile High Club_.

She swatted him. "Sam Swarek!"

He kissed her knuckles. "Sweetheart, I just don't think I can wait twenty five hours to have you again."

She blushed horribly as a flight attendant giggled when she was walking by. "We have an 11 hour layover in Quito. You can _have_ _me_ then."

He had every intention of making that happen. He talked her into taking a little nap and they curled up together. They made all over their connections and were on the cruise ship a day and a half after they were married. It was small and romantic; the Athala Catamaran, 4 decks, crew of 11, room for 14 other passengers, it was breath taking. The cruise was a week long; they were in one of four cabins with a private deck. It was a great week; eating, drinking, sunning, loving. Andy had never been so happy or seen Sam so relaxed. They even had fun with the other couples. The next week was spent on the island of Santa Cruz. As soon as they step foot on land Andy squealed.

She was pointing at some big rock looking thing. "Sam! It's a turtle!"

He squinted and shook his head. "Sweetheart, there is _no way_ that is a turtle. It's the size of Oliver's appetite."

Andy busted out in giggles as he wrapped his arms around her. "I swear Sam; I saw it in one of the books on the boat."

Right then the _rock_ started moving and Sam jumped a little. "Holy shit!" Andy pulled loose and walked over to it. "Sweetheart! Don't get too close."

Andy laughed as she touched it. "Babe, it's not going to eat me." She touched it and laughed again. "Take a picture!"

He shook his head at her excitement but did as she asked. It was easily 6 feet tall and just as wide. She finally convinced him to take a picture too. They spent the week alone in their room, exploring the island and taking tons of pictures. Andy pouted when the week came to an end. Neither wanted to go back home but knew they had to. They flew back and enjoyed another day to themselves before letting their friends know they were home. They met them at the Penny the next day and gave them their presents.

The next day they returned to work. Months passed and the Swarek home was a happy one. Andy and the other rookies had been cut loose and were considered real coppers. Sam responded to a call for a detective at Toronto General. When he flashed his badge he was led back to a room where a nurse was waiting. "Hi. I'm Detective Swarek."

He blonde nurse turned and looked at him with tear stained cheeks. "I'm umm...I'm Monica Harris." She took a deep breath before she pulled back the sheet. "He was dropped in front of the hospital two hours ago, badly beaten and stabbed. We did everything we could to save him but..."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure you guys did everything possible. Sometimes it just isn't enough." Sam was caught off guard when she hugged him. He just patted her shoulder and told her it would be ok.

He called for IDENT so they could start figuring out who the guy was. Many hours later he was at his desk when Andy walked in. "Hey babe!"

He looks up and smiles. "Hey beautiful!" She can tell he's tired as she walks over to him. He pulls her into his lap and kisses her. "How as your shift?"

She runs her fingers through his hair as she kisses along his jaw. "Busy but not as busy as yours apparently."

He groans as she nibbles at his ear. What he has to say will ruin the moment but he always talks to her about work. "Guy dumped in front of T. General and died on the table. He was beaten pretty badly and stabbed."

She held him tight as he talked. "Too early to ask if you have any leads?"

He brushed back the hair from her neck and hummed as he kissed her. "We did get an ID so that will help. I was just going through his sheet. I think it's a good time to stop and take my sexy wife out for a drink."

She giggled as he tickled her. "Your wife is ready to spend some time with her incredibly sexy husband. Everyone is meeting at the Penny if you want to go."

He nodded as he played with her hair. "A drink with everyone sounds great. If you want to head on over I'll just finish up here. Should only be about 20 minutes."

Andy kissed him hard and whispered. " _Don't get caught up and forget about me._ "

He lightly smacked her butt when she got up. "That would never happen sweetheart."

She kissed him again. "I love you. See you soon."

He smiled as he watched her walk out. "I love you too." Twenty minutes later he was packed up and heading out the door when he heard his name being called over the intercom that he had a visitor. Instead of going on out he called the desk to see who it was. Much to his surprise it was the nurse from the hospital. He walked through the doors to find her standing at the front desk. "Hi Ms. Harris, what can I do for you?"

She still looked devastated about losing the young man. "Hi Detective! You can just call me Monica."

He gave her an easy smile. "Ok. Then you can just call me Sam." He motioned her towards a row of chairs. "What's going on?"

She shook her head and wrung her hands. "I...I know you said that we did the best we could." He nodded. "I just feel bad that we couldn't do more. No one even knew his name."

He understood how she felt. "We were able to get an ID on him; Jackson Green, 34 from Vancouver. It's still too early for anything else." He checked the clock and now he was ten minutes later than he had told Andy he would be. She hopefully would understand though. "Was there anything else?"

She surprised him for a second time that day by taking his hand. "I umm...I just wanted to thank you for being so nice earlier. It meant a lot."

He actually found himself saying the cheesiest line ever. "It's part of my job ma'am." She stood up so he followed. "If there's anything else you or your colleagues can remember, please feel free to call."

Monica nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you." She left by the front and he raced out the back. Andy was two beers ahead of him when he finally made it in. He kissed her. "So sorry sweetheart. The nurse from the body dump showed up asking questions."

She giggled and elbowed him. "Not changing your taste in women on me are you Swarek?"

He shook his head. "What guy would want a hot sexy brunette with handcuffs? I mean, a nurse? Yeah. That's _so_ much sexier."

Oliver cleared his throat. "I know you two are still newlyweds but _some of us_ are trying to eat here."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Brother, you are _always_ trying to eat."

Ollie scoffed and shrugged. "What's your point?"

Everyone laughed. The days pass and Sam was making a little progress on the case. He needed to go to Vancouver to talk to family and friends of the victim. He was packing his stuff up for the trip, his gut driving him nuts, telling him not to leave Andy alone but he had to. "Sweetheart, it would make me really happy if you either had the rookies or even Luke stay here while I'm gone."

Andy smiled up at him; first because of his protectiveness and second because he had really been working on his relationship with his brother. "Babe, you're only gonna be gone a few days and I _am_ a cop too. I'll be fine."

He knelt in front of her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I know but...it would just make me feel better. I've got this feeling and I can't shake it. Please? Do it for me?"

She could see he was really worried so she nodded and kissed him softly. "I don't want you to worry so I'll ask the gang."

He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Thank you." They kissed. "Frank's giving me an unmarked so you'll have the truck."

Andy smiled big. "I get to drive the beast!"

He chuckled at her excitement. "Sweetheart, you can drive _the beast_ any time you want. It is _our_ truck you know?" She just smiled and nodded. They finished getting their stuff together and left for work.

Sam was not looking forward to the trip to Vancouver. Leaving Andy alone for a few days didn't sit well with him. The ride to work was quiet; Andy smiling happily and Sam lost in thoughts of the case and the trip.

They walked in hand in hand. "I'll stay through Parade and then I've gotta go."

Andy finally asked the one question that was on her mind. "Babe, why aren't you flying?"

He cleared his throat and ducked his head. "I'm not a huge fan of flying, kind of scared of it actually."

She looked confused. "But we flew for our honeymoon."

He blushed a little. "Yeah but that was different. I had you with me."

She smiled sweetly. "Aww! Sam!"

He shook his head. "It's fine. It's fine. I like to drive so..." He shrugged.

She hugged him tight. "I love you, you know?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too sweetheart."

They walked into Parade and Andy stayed in the back with him as Frank gave out assignments. She was with Traci on desk. They walked outside when they were dismissed. Sam wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

She could sense his uneasiness. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll get everything you need there and be back here in no time. I'll get Gail to stay with me, maybe Chris or Dov too. I'll be fine."

He nodded and inhaled her scent again. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I'm going to miss you."

Andy giggled. "It's not ridiculous because I'm going to miss you too."

Sam pulled away and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a few beats before they leaned in to each other and kissed. It got a little carried away and who knows what would've happened if Oliver hadn't been driving by and flipped the sirens. "Get on the road brother! We'll look after the wife!"

Sam shook his head and kissed her one last time before climbing into the unmarked and leaving. Andy went back to the desk and they kept in touch all day. She went to the Penny after shift. It had been easy to talk Gail into staying with her. Apparently her parents were gone and she didn't like being alone.

They all walked out together and Andy stopped abruptly. "What the hell?"

Everyone followed her line of sight to Sam's truck with two slashed tires. Oliver was a little surprised. "Jesus McNally! What the hell did you run over?"

She inspected the tires. "Nothing. I came straight from the barn."

Chris walked around from the back side. "You're not going to like this either. The tail lights are busted out too.

Andy knew she had to call Sam. She dialed the familiar number while Oliver called it in.

Sam smiled when he saw her name. "Hey! How's my beautiful wife?"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she said. "Sam...your...your truck was vandalized."

Luckily there was no traffic this late and he pulled over quickly. "What? Are you ok? What do you mean?"

She sniffled as she looked around. "I came out of the Penny and...and two of your tires are slashed and your tail lights are busted."

He didn't care about the truck. It could be fixed. "Sweetheart, are YOU ok?"

She nodded as if he could see. "I'm ok. I'm sorry about your baby. "

He shook his head and smiled. "YOU are my baby. The truck is not important. You called it in right?"

She looked over to Oliver. "Uncle Ollie's doing that."

He sighed with relief, glad that their friends were with her. "Great. I'll call my buddy J.T. to pick it up. He'll have it fixed tonight ok? Please don't worry."

She could tell he was only worried about her. "Ok."

He could imagine the scene right now. "I'm coming back home. If I drive lights and sirens I can be back before morning."

She didn't want him to come back because of her. "Chris, Dov, and Gail are staying with me."

Luke walked up and said. "I'll be out front brother. I promise she'll be ok."

He never thought he'd be relieved to hear Luke. "Ok. But if anything else happens I'm coming back."

They talked for a few more minutes; exchanged I LOVE YOU'S and hung up. Ten minutes later a wrecker pulled up. Oliver wasn't thrilled to see J.T. Baraga but let him talk to Andy.

He seemed ok to her. He nodded at Oliver. "Shaw." He held out his hand and they shook. "It's nice to meet you Andy. I haven't heard from Sammy in a while. I was a little surprised when he asked me to come help his wife."

His smile seemed easy and he _was_ a friend of Sam's. "How do you know Sam?"

She heard Oliver scoff and could see him shifting. J.D. ignored him. He smiled and shrugged. "We came up together. Sammy got in less trouble than me." He chuckled. "Anyways, I can take care of the truck, have it back before morning."

She was surprised. "You don't have to. I'm sure that..."

He held up his hand and shook his head. "It's my pleasure Andy. I'd do anything to help Sammy and that means you too now."

Her eyes teared up. "Thank you."

He waved her off. "My pleasure."

As soon as Ident was finished with the truck J.D. hooked it up and drove off with it. Luke was on nights this week and had shown up when the call came through. He volunteered to sit outside the house until Sam came back and Frank happily agreed. Dov crashed on one sofa, Chris on the other and Gail in the guest bedroom. Andy called Sam as she got settled in bed. He could tell she was still upset about the truck. He promised her that _her_ safety was _all_ he cared about. They talked for about an hour before saying goodnight. The next morning Andy woke up to find Sam's truck in the driveway, keys slipped through the mail slot. Luke waved as the gang of rookies loaded up and left for shift. He followed them in and sighed out.

Sam drove the last leg to his destination while she was on shift. He was still unsettled; his bad feeling getting worse the further away from her he was. Luke had called him earlier and let him know that he was looking after while she was off shift; that made him feel slightly better. He wouldn't get to Vancouver until early the next morning and would be leaving as soon as he possibly could.

Andy had a busy shift and was thankful. She had drinks at the Penny with her friends before she and Gail headed to her house. Luke was out front when they pulled up; she sent Gail on in and walked over to his car.

She was glad that Sam and Luke had managed to put everything aside and try to become real brothers. "Hey! Thanks for being out here."

He smiled at his sister-in-law and sometimes partner. "No problem. I'd do anything for you and Sammy. Have a good night Andy. I'll be right here."

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks Luke."

He nodded and turned his music back up as she walked inside. He chuckled when the pizza guy brought them dinner, dropping one off at his car on the way up. The girls watched a couple of movies before Sam called and Andy went to her room. She settled in bed and had a long conversation with her husband. She felt a little better when they hung up. She could see the light from the TV was still on which meant Gail was still up.

Andy closed her eyes and thought of Sam coming home and soon she was asleep. Luke watched all of the lights go out and settled in for a night of guard duty. His phone beeped and he smiled as he saw a text message from the woman he met the other night; she was smart, beautiful and laughed at his lame jokes. _Still on guard duty?_

Luke had told her what he was doing just not who it was for, he knew better than that. He chuckled as he typed. _Serving and protecting._

Her response was. _I'd like to have a turn._

He couldn't help but smile. _Very soon._

That was all that was said. Luke took a trip around the house to make sure everything was ok. Settling back in his car he pulled out a book. Around 3:30 he was called to a possible B&E two blocks away. He refused the call reminding them he was on special assignment.

Andy heard a crash and sat up straight in bed. "Gail?" She reached over and flipped the bedside lamp on. When it illuminated the room she let out a blood curdling scream.

Luke heard the scream and nearly dumped his coffee all over himself as he jumped out and ran for the house, calling for back up. He didn't bother knocking and kicked the door in. Gail was on the floor bound and gagged. Her eyes open and panic filled but she waved him off because Andy was still screaming.

He followed the noise and busted into the master bedroom. The sight before him stopped him dead. He could hear his back up pulling up as he radioed. "This is 1509; I need Staff Sergeant Best and a bus on scene now. Officer involved." He looked Andy over, doing his best not to touch her.

When Frank got the call he got Jerry and Oliver too. They all rushed to Sam's house and were not prepared for the sight. Andy and the bed were covered in blood. Oliver took it the worst, picturing one of his girls in her place.

Jerry and Frank went into cop mode directing IDENT to collect the blood from Andy, fingerprint every surface in the bedroom and living room. Frank let loose on Luke immediately. "You were supposed to be outside all night."

He couldn't believe this had happened. "Frank, I was. You can ask dispatch, I was called to a B&E around 3:30 but refused the call."

Frank knew this wasn't something he would screw up, especially because he and Sam were actually getting along. "Sir, I took a walk around the house a few times, last one at 4:00. Everything was clear."

Oliver was standing next to Andy. "Can we _please_ get her cleaned up?"

Gail had been in the doorway the whole time watching Andy. Frank knew this was hard enough; Andy didn't need everyone seeing her personal things. "Peck, a pair of gloves and get Andy some clothes." He was by Andy now. "You shower in the guest bathroom while they finish in here ok?"

Andy was still pretty hysterical so all she could do was nod. Gail got her clothes and helped her to the other bathroom. Jerry was floored at how much blood was in the bed. "Whoever did this..." He shook his head.

Oliver was pacing. "We _have_ to call Sam. He needs to come back. I don't care about the case he's on."

Frank nodded. "We can't wait for him to make the drive back. I'll send station's helicopter after him. It can have him back in six hours." He had already started making the calls.

Sam was already awake when his phone rang. "Hey Frank! I'm about..."

He was cut off by his best friend. "Sammy, you need to come home. Now."

His heart stopped at the sound of panic in his voice. "Is she ok?"

He was standing in the middle of their living room. "She's not _physically_ hurt Sammy. Somehow someone broke into the house early this morning and...and covered her with blood while she was asleep."

Sam let out a deep growl. "Where was my brother? Is Peck ok?"

Frank sighed heavily. "Luke was out front like he was supposed to be and they tied Peck up but she's ok. Andy's in the shower right now getting cleaned up. Jerry has IDENT all over the bedroom, living room and outside." Sam breathed a sigh of relief that all of his friends, her uncles were there for her. "Ollie is taking her to the station until you get back."

Sam groaned at the thought of the long drive back. "Maybe she can stay with them until I get back. It's going to be..."

Frank cut him off. "Brother, I have helicopter on its way to pick you up. The weather is good so they said they could make it there in 4 hours and back in the same time. I swear we'll keep her safe until you get here."


	9. Chapter 9

He knew there was no other place she would be safer. "I trust you with my life and I know you'll take care of her. Thank you brother. I need one more thing."

He nodded. "Anything."

His voice cracked a little. "I need to talk to her."

Frank walked to the spare bedroom and knocked. "It's me Andy." She didn't hesitate to open the door. She was showered and in new clothes. He held out the phone. "It's Sam."

Andy burst into tears when she took the phone. " _Sam_?"

He felt his own tears as he heard the raw emotion in her voice. He could barely talk. "Sweetheart..." He had to get it together. "Are...are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

She had moved back to the bed where she had been sitting with Gail. "I'm...I'm not injured. I just...I can't understand why this is happening, first your truck and now this."

Sam couldn't understand either. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "I don't know either but I'll be back before dinner. Frank's sending a helicopter for me. _I love_ _you so much sweetheart."_

Andy swallowed around the lump in her throat. She didn't like Sam sounding like this. "Sammy, I love you too. We'll figure this out together ok? I'll be at the station waiting on you."

They said their good byes; Sam explained why he was leaving early and went back to his hotel to get his bag. It was the longest four hours of his life waiting for the helicopter. The flight back was just as long and he was antsy as hell. He kept his eyes closed and thought of Andy.

Sam wasn't surprised to see a cruiser waiting when they landed. He _was_ a bit surprised to see Luke standing next to the car and he looked nervous as hell. Sam ran to the passenger's side. "Let's go."

Luke jumped in, surprised that Sam didn't take the wheel. "Sam, I..."

He held his hand up. "Don't. Ok? I talked to Frank and Jerry. I don't blame you. I really don't."

Luke was already heading out as he sighed and nodded. "She's at the station. She...she's a tough one."

He smiled and nodded. "Lion's heart that one."

They were barely out of the lot when Luke's phone rang. He smiled when he saw the I.D. "Hey! How are you?"

Sam recognized that tone; it was a woman. Speaking of, he pulled out his phone and called Andy. She answered on the second ring. "Sam!"

He sighed happily. "Hey beautiful!"

Her heart beat harder. "You're back?"

He smiled and leaned his head against the window. "Yeah babe, I'm back. Luke and I are on our way, maybe thirty minutes." Shooting an eye at Luke. "Maybe less if little brother steps on the gas and lets me use the lights."

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We s _till_ have to follow the law _big brother._ We'll get there soon. I promise." He went back to his call. "Sorry. My brother is a little anxious to get to his bride."

Sam never thought he'd be this comfortable with Luke and he had Andy to thank for that. "I'm sure it's too early but have they gotten any answers about who was in our house?"

Jerry had put a rush rush on the results. "I think Jerry's still waiting. He put a rush but you know how that goes."

He unfortunately did. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt the crush of metal against metal. Luke dropped his phone and cursed. "Who the hell hits a police car?"

Both looked into their mirrors and saw the headlights of the car behind him as the car rammed them again sending them off the road. Sam dropped his phone and before he blacked out he heard Andy. "Sam?"

She jumped up and ran to Frank's office as she tried both of them. "Something's wrong Frank!"

He jumped up at her abrupt appearance. "What?" He made his way around his desk and took her by the shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Oliver and Jerry had seen her bolt into his office and were running in when Andy said. "Sam, I was on the phone with Sam and Luke said ' _who the hell hits a police car'_ and then there was a loud crash. I tried to call both of them but no answer. Frank?" She was visibly shaking now.

Oliver put his arms around her. "We'll find them Andy."

Frank and Jerry were already on their phones rallying the troops. Frank grabbed his keys. "Jerry, you stay here in case something comes back from their house." He tossed Oliver his keys. "I know where they were coming from, you're driving." He took Andy's arm and led her out with them. He grabbed Nash and Diaz on the way out, explaining what was going on.

They rushed lights and sirens to the general area where the guys might be. Other patrol cars, fire trucks, and an ambulance were on the scene. Frank's phone was ringing as he climbed out. It was notification call that one of his officers was injured. "Thanks. I'm on scene now."

Oliver had to hold Andy back as the crew worked to get to the car. A few minutes later they saw a blonde headed body being pulled out and loaded onto a stretcher. They were still working on him which had to be a good sign. Andy stood waiting and watching Frank as he talked to the firemen.

She saw a head shake and her knees buckled. "Sam!" She tried to pull loose from Oliver. "Sam!"

Frank came running over and took her by the arms. "Andy!" He tried to get her to focus on him. "Andy, he's not in the car."

She looked at him confused. "But...he _was_ with Luke."

Frank nodded as he looked between her and Oliver. "Some...it..." He sighed and shrugged. "It looks like someone took him. He seatbelt was cut and there were drag marks plus what looked like wheelchair tracks." He pulled Andy in close and hugged her. "I don't know what's going on. The best we can do is get to the hospital and see if Luke can talk to us."

They piled into Frank's car and drove to Toronto General. Luke hadn't been too badly injured luckily. Frank and Andy were allowed back to see him as soon as they walked in. He was lying back on the bed when he heard the door open. He immediately sat up. "Andy! Frank!"

She surprised him with a hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

Frank stood behind her with his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Do you remember anything?"

He closed his eyes to try. "I...I was talking to Monica, she's a nurse I just started seeing. We got bumped from behind and then...then..." His eyes flew open. "Oh! My God!"

Frank could see there was something. "What?"

He looked at his boss and sister-in-law. "It was Monica. I umm...I came to for a minute and it was her. She was pulling Sam out. Holy Shit!" He grabbed Frank's arm. "She works _here_ Frank."

It all hit Andy at once. "Sam said there was a nurse involved in the case he's working on. She...umm..." She tried to remember what Sam had told her. "She was one of the ones that worked on Jackson Green. She actually hugged Sam when he responded to the call. He didn't think much of it at the time but..."

Frank called Jerry to get someone tracking Sam's phone and checking all cameras in the area. The doctor released Luke and he went back to the station with Frank, Oliver, and Andy. By the time they got back Jerry had a few answers.

They met in the Parade room and Jerry laid it all out. "Monica Harris; 34 years old, been a nurse for 10 years. She's worked at 4 different hospitals and has been under investigation at the first three."

Andy was pacing the room. "Under investigation? For what?"

Jerry pointed to the pictures on the board. "Angel of death."

That stopped her in her tracks. "But the case Sam was working on, the guy was dumped out front of the hospital."

He nodded. "Yeah _but_ I talked to the attending physician and he said there was no way he should've died. He had been moved to a room and was stable." He shrugged.

It was Frank's turn. "Callaghan, where and when exactly did you meet her?"

He had been leaning against the wall. With that question he started walking back and forth in front of the board Jerry had put together, he sighed and said. "At a coffee shop two days after the supposed body dump. Now that I think about it, it was like it was on purpose. She ran into me, practically spilt my coffee on herself."

They were interrupted by Andy's phone ringing. It was Sam or at least his phone. "Hello? Sam?"

Sam woke up and found himself in a wheelchair with his wrists and feet bound to it. The room was pretty well lit and he could see he was alone. He managed to wiggle his hand over to his phone and push send then speaker. He smiled when he heard her voice. "Sweetheart, I probably don't have much time the battery is dying." Frank had Epstein tracing the call.

She heard the beep and knew she had to control her emotions. "Are you ok? Do you know where you are?"

He looked around. "I'm ok. Head hurts a little bit. I...I can't see anything that could help." Dov was typing away as Sam said. "Andy, I love you." Another beep.

She let out a sob as she laid her head down on the desk. "I love you too Sam, so much. We will find you ok?"

He smiled with pride. He knew if anyone could it would be her and their friends. "I know sweetheart. Just...just be careful. How's Luke?" Another beep.

Luke shook his head. "I'm ok brother. We..." There was a final beep and the call was disconnected.

Andy's head snapped up. "Sam?" She tried to call him back and it went straight to voicemail. "No! No! No!" She tried a few more times and threw her phone down when nothing worked.

Dov jumped up. "I found him!" Everyone snapped their head in his direction. "I was able to locate him before his phone went dead. He's at 4120 Bloor."

Frank was already rallying the entire station by the time Andy and the others were heading for the door. He gave out orders. "Switch to channel 4 and we go in lights only."

Andy runs into the gun cage and gets her Glock. She wouldn't be sitting in the car for this. She rode with Jerry, Oliver, Luke, and Frank. Their other friends were in a car behind them. Frank tried to talk her into letting them handle it.

She shook her head. "No offense Frank, but I'm going in for my husband. You can take my badge if you have to."

He could and would never do that to her. "Fine but you're _not_ going in alone."

Luke piped in. "I'm going with her." He scrubbed his hand over his face. "Maybe I can talk to her."

Against his better judgment he agreed to let them go in while the others surrounded the building. Andy and Luke walked in guns drawn. It was a big abandoned warehouse; they slowly made their way through, clearing it as best they could. They stopped when they heard a woman's voice. "I knew you'd come for me."

Luke whispered. "That's Monica." They slowly moved toward where they thought she was.

Andy's steps faltered when she heard Sam. "Monica, I don't understand why you're doing this. I didn't come for you. You ran me and my brother off the road. You kidnapped me."

The room finally came into view. Luke could see she was holding a scalpel. He pointed to himself and then to her. Andy nodded, he wanted to try first and she would back him up. He walked into the room. "Monica?"

She jumped a little as she turned to see him standing twenty feet away. "H...how...Luke? How did you find me?"

He shrugged. "I _am_ a cop and he _is_ my brother. I had his phone traced. What's going on?" She stepped behind Sam and held a scalpel to his neck.

He could tell she was struggling. "I...I did something an...and he was getting too close. I...I h...had to stop him."

Luke kept his hands up as he stepped closer. "I get it. I understand and I can help you. _We_ can help you, can't we Sam?"

He didn't dare move with the scalpel at his neck. "Yeah. Absolutely. I'll do whatever I can."

She pressed the scalpel into his neck. "You're lying! You're _both_ lying! No one can help me."

Andy holstered her gun and stepped into the room with her hands up. "They're not lying Monica and I can help too."

She screeched and grabbed Sam by the hair. " _What are you doing here?"_

Andy stopped beside Luke. "I just came for my husband. I don't care what else you've done. I just want him."

They could see she was spiraling as she shook her head and cried, tightening her grip on Sam. "No! No! No!"

Andy discreetly pulled her gun back out. "Please! Just let him go. We can get you all the help you need. I promise."

She laughed hysterically. "You can't help me." She actually nicked Sam's neck.

When Andy saw the blood roll down she raised her gun. "Monica, please. Just let him go. I swear we'll do everything we can to help you." She looked Andy in the eye and shook her head. "I swear." Another shake and Andy took a deep breath, seeing Sam nod she pulled the trigger and put one right between her eyes. As soon as Monica fell Andy dropped her gun and ran for her husband, with Luke right beside her.

Andy cupped his face and peppered him with kisses as Luke cut him free. When his wrists were free he wrapped his arms around Andy. The rest of their friends stormed in to find them kissing. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they realized they were ok. Frank gave them a few minutes before he sent a medic over to check Sam out. Once Sam was cleared he drove them back to the barn.

They all gave statements and Frank let Sam go to get cleaned up. They had Monica's confession on tape from the wires Andy and Luke wore. Frank squeezed Andy's shoulder. "It was a good shoot so you should have very little dealings with I.A. besides going over your statement. The pictures of Sam's neck and Luke's statement will back everything. It's all going to be ok."

Sam had walked back in, both of their bags in hand. Andy stood up and hugged Frank. "Thanks Uncle Frank." She hugged all of their friends and especially Luke. "Thank you all."

Sam had come back quickly, opting to take a shower at home. He shook hands with everyone as well. "Thank you."

Frank clapped him on the back. "Let your wife take you home. Don't want to see your ugly mug in this station for a week." He looked at Andy. "That goes for you too. Drinks at the Penny in three days but no work." They both opened their mouths. "It's an order."

Andy took Sam's hand and they walked out to his truck. He happily let her drive. "You gonna be ok going back home?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "You'll be there." Her hand found his and she squeezed. "I can do anything as long as you're there."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you." She looked at him questioningly and he raised his eyebrows.

She realized what he meant. "I love you."

He kissed her hand again and then held it to his chest. "I love you." They decided on takeout and he called the order in. It arrived 10 minutes after they got home. Sam took the food to the kitchen and led Andy upstairs. "I need...I..." He shook his head and swallowed hard.

Andy cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Come on." She led him to the bathroom and started to undress him. He reached in the shower and turned on the water. Sam helped her undress and they climbed in the shower.

He ran his fingers through her wet hair. "God Andy! I...I'm _so sorry_ you had to do that." He shook his head.

Andy kissed him quiet. "I'm not Sam. I'd do it again if I had to. I don't have a life without you."

He let out a shaky breath. "Jesus Andy!" He kissed her hard. She ran her hand down between them, feeling his already throbbing erection. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked him. He gasped and his mouth hung open as he bumped his forehead against hers. "That...you..." His voice cracked. _"You feel so good."_

Andy pulled him into a deep kiss as she continued to slowly stroke him. He gasped for air between their kisses. He slid his fingers inside her and slowly worked his thumb over her nerve bundle. He felt her clench around his fingers as she got closer to the edge. He had to control his breathing before he lost it.

He pulled her hand away and breathlessly said. " _Not like that_." He kissed her hard as he slowly slid his fingers out of her. " _I need to be inside of you._ "

Andy slipped her tongue into his mouth as he picked her up. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he cupped her ass. He kissed, licked, and nipped her neck. "God! You're so beautiful."

Andy guided him into her. "Sam! Oh! God!" He pushed himself deep inside of her and growled. She squealed. " _So good. So so good Sam._ " She peppered his face with kisses again. " _Love you so much_."

He backed her into the wall and gripped her hips as he thrust slow and deep into her. "Perfect. You're so so perfect." He cupped her right breast in his hand and lightly sucked on her nipple before going back up to her lips.

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck as she bit and licked his neck. She whispered. " _Fuck me Sam_."

He gasped because she _never_ talked like that, not even on their wildest nights. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. He could _feel_ the want and desire coming from her. He kissed her hard as he thrust hard into her. She met every thrust with one of her own and soon they were screaming each other's names as they lost themselves. They kissed and held each other as their breathing returned to normal. He finally let her feet slide to the floor but he never let her go. They bathed each other and she went to the kitchen to get their dinner.

When she walked back in he had turned on the TV and was lighting the last candle, then pulled back the covers. They climbed in bed and fed each other as the latest Maple Leaf's game played. As they ate they decided to pay Sarah and her family a visit. It wasn't too late so Sam called her to let her know they'd be there in two days.


End file.
